New Neigbors
by reddneckin
Summary: Staci Hines returns to Homer with her 32 year old daughter. Jonathan Hillstrand finds out the new neighbor is an old flame, with a secret. Read and review ya'll.
1. Chapter 1

The young woman glanced at the address on the paper from the realtor before pulling her black Ford Explorer into the driveway. The realtor pulled in behind her and got out of her car.

"I think you and your mom will like this house." She said handing the keys and remote for the garage door. "This is a nice neighborhood, and quiet for the most part," She glanced across the street, "Unless the neighbors across the street are blowing off fireworks."

The young woman thanked her realtor and walked inside the house. The electricity had already been turned on, and she flipped the light switch by the door to turn on the ceiling fan. Her cellphone rang and she picked it up.

"Hey mom." She slid down the wall onto the floor, "Yeah its really nice. I just wish the furniture would come. Ok, I will see you later."

Miranda hung the phone up and walked into the kitchen. There was nothing to eat, so she was going to have to find a grocery store. She walked out to the truck and spotted a sandy haired man climbing into a black chevy truck. He tossed his hand up and she waved back., "Well at least the scenery is nice." She thought to herself.

She pulled into a Krogers and finally found a parking spot. In no time, she had a cart full of groceries and found an open lane to check out. There was a man in line in front of her that looked eerily familiar to her. She could swear she had seen a picture of him somewhere.

The man in line turned and looked at the young girl behind him. He nodded and gave a half cocked smile. Walking to his truck, he had a weird feeling that he had seen her somewhere before. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Staci Hines pulled into the driveway of the house that she and her daughter Miranda, had purchased. She got out of her silver Mazda and sighed. The movers were suppose to be right behind her. She was pulling bags out of the car when Miranda pulled up.

"You didn't happen to see the moving truck did you." She asked her daughter who was coming up the driveway. Staci sighed. Miranda looked so much like her father, too much.

"Yeah, there they come, " Staci looked up just as the U-Haul was backing into the yard.

"Thank goodness." Staci put and arm around Miranda, "Lets go unpack."

The next morning, Neal and Andy Hillstrand were sitting in the living room of the house they shared with their oldest brother.

"Hey man," Neal got up and walked to the window, "Check this shit out."

Andy walked to the window and saw a pair of very hot looking legs sticking out from under a grey Mazda.

"Them are no mans legs." They were peering out the window when Jonathan walked in the room.

"What the hell are you two goons staring at." He peered out the window and saw the young woman laying under the car.

"Holy Shit, finally got some eye candy in the neighborhood." Jonathan walked to the front door and opened it. Just about that time, Staci came out the front door of their house and walked to the car.

"You bout done baby," She said, as Miranda slid out from under her mothers car. She took the rag Staci handed her and wiped her hands.

"Yeah, all done." She looked up at her mother, "Mama I wish you would let me go with you. You know those treatments always make you tired."

" I will be fine, you have to meet with your new boss today anyway remember." Miranda stood up and noticed the man across the street staring at them.

"God what a creep." She said. Staci glanced over and turned back to her daughter. "Ok, I will be back around 4." She kissed Miranda on the cheek and got in the car.

Jonathan stared at the blonde woman as she backed out of the driveway. No way could that be her. She had left Homer over 20 years ago. He shook his head and walked back inside the house.

Miranda pulled into a parking lot by the marina. There were boats lined up as far as she could see. The one boat called "The Time Bandit" was the coolest looking one to her. It was also the one she would be working on. She pulled her purse out of the truck and locked it. She was looking around when a very tall very cute guy walked up.

"You looking for someone?" He stuck his hand out, "Mike Fourtner."

She shook his extended hand, "Miranda Hines, nice to meet you." She looked around. "I am suppose to meet someone named Hillstrand about a mechanic job on a boat."

"You," Mike pointed at her. He shook his head. "This has got to be a mistake, no way would Jonathan or Andy hire a woman."

"Well the guys name is," She pulled a piece of paper out of her purse, "Neal." She looked up at him with big black eyes. "You know him"

"Sure do, come on and I will introduce you." Miranda had a hard time keeping up with Mikes long strides.

"Hey Neal, you in here." Mike yelled and a dark haired man with a mustache dressed in a Time Bandit T shirt, ball cap and blue jeans peered around the corner.

"Yeah, whatcha need man." Mike looked at Neal and grinned. "This is Ms. Hines, she's the new mechanic you hired." Mike folded his arms and stood back, this should be quite a show.

"Mechanic, what the..." Neal walked down the steps into the galley and shook his head, "There must be a mistake ma'm. We don't hire women."

"Well, you damn sure hired me" She handed him the letter he had sent her offering her the job as the head mechanic on the boat.

"I'm sorry, I thought your name was Randy" Neal looked at her puzzled.

"My name is Miranda, I go by Randi, and its spelled R-A-N-D-I" she folded her arms and scowled at him. "Guess you should have done better research."

"I say we see what she can do Neal." Neal handed her and wrench and nodded down the stairs, "The hydrolics keep freezing up, see if you can find the problem."

Randi took the wrench away from him and bounded down the stairs. "Well, this belts broken for one thing" She yelled up to Neal and Mike.

"Hey, what are you two doing just standing around." Andy walked up to Neal and Mike and folded his arms. "You got her running yet?" He looked at his youngest brother.

"Our new mechanic arrived, its being worked on." Mike pointed to Randi who was busy tightening a bolt down.

"Ok, I think I fixed it." She reached up and hit a button. "Yeah its fixed."

Andy looked over at his brother, "Neal, that's a girl"

"No Andy," Mike said grinning, "That's a woman."

"Why the fuck did you hire her." Andy said, "John's gonna pitch a bitch."

"John's gonna pitch a bitch about what." Jonathan walked up to join Mike and his brothers.

"Apparently your brother hired a woman to be our new mechanic." Andy said.

"No way in hell," Jonathan scowled at Neal, "you know how I feel about having a woman on the damn boat Neal"

Just about that time Randi walked up, "What's the problem, your hydrolics are repaired by the way." She stuck her hand out to Jonathan, "I'm Randi"

"Nice to meet you Randi, and thank you for fixing the hydrolics," He turned to Neal, "Can I talk to you for a second."

"You know how I feel about women working on this boat, and you know why."

"She signed her resume Randy, how the hell should I have known she was a woman,"

"How many damn men do you know that are 4ft 9?" He looked at Neal and frowned.

"Well, she fixed the hydros, I say we give her a shot."

Jonathan walked back to Randi, Mike and Andy. He looked at Randi and folded his arms over his chest.

"Ok, I am willing to give you a shot, but you keep your ass off that deck understood." She looked up at the dark haired man and nodded.

He stuck his hand out, "Welcome aboard."

Staci had returned home and was stepping out of the shower when Randi came in.

"Mama, where are you?" Randi stuck her head around the corner. "How'd your appointment go." Staci sat down on the bed and sighed,

"Come over here and sit down baby." She took Randi's hand, "The reason I insisted that we get credit life on this house." She looked at Randi, "I only have three months left. The appointment I had was not to the doctor, I was planning my funeral." Staci looked at her daughter through misty eyes. Lord she looked more like him the older she got.

Randi sat beside her mother and stared at the wall, then looked back at her.

"Why'd you move us here.?" She looked at her mother.

"Because honey this is where I grew up. I was born here,"

"So we came here so you could die?"

Randi walked out of the room.

Randi was in the engine room working. She tightened one of the bolts too hard and Andy heard a loud POW come from downstairs.

He walked into the engine room just in time to hear Randi let out a string of cuss words that made even him blush. She slung the wrench across the room and looked up to see Andy standing there.

"You ok." He said.

"Yeah, guess I tightened the damn thing too much." She leaned over and started to loosen the bolt. Andy walked up behind her and touched her shoulder. "Randi, come over here and sit down, your eye is bleeding." Andy got the medical kit and joined Randi at the table.

"Ouch dammit, that burns." She pulled away from him and Andy grabbed the back of her head and wiped her face.

"You know, you remind me a hell of a lot of someone." He said putting a butterfly bandage over her eye. "There that should do it."

"Who do I remind you of." She gave him a puzzled look.

"Jonathan."

"Hey, listen how'd you like to catch a movie later." Randi looked up at him and shrugged. He looked way older than she was but he was hot as hell.

"Sure, here, let me write down my address." Andy looked at the address and shook his head, "You gotta be fuckin kidding me" He said grinning at her.

"What?" she looked up at him.

"You live right across the street from us." He sat down at the table with her. "We saw you changing the oil in a car right after you moved in."

"Yeah, that was my mama's car." She looked away from him with tears in her eyes.

"Randi, you ok." She nodded. "I better get back to work."

Jonathan walked into the wheelhouse and could hear The Steve Miller Band blaring downstairs. He was surprised as hell to see it was Randi that was listening to it.

"Hey," He shouted.

"Oh, sorry, guess I need to turn this off."

"No, don't turn it off, I'm just surprised that you listen to them that's all."

"My mama said her and my dad use to listen to that group a lot. She got me liking them too." Randi wiped her hands on a towel.

"Where's your dad now." Jonathan asked propping himself against the wall.

She shrugged, "Dunno." She turned back to the repair she was making, "I never met him"

Jonathan studied her hard. There was just no way. He shook his head and walked out of the engine room.

"Where are you going tonight." Staci said brushing Randi's long black hair.

"To a movie. Believe it or not, the guys I work for live right across the street."

"Really, that doesn't happen everyday." Staci laid the hairbrush down and sat down on Randi's bed. She surely had grown up to be a beautiful woman.

"Just let me say that dating your bosses can turn sour in a hurry." Randi looked at her mom and rolled her eyes.

"We are just going to the movies mama, not the courthouse."

Staci shook her finger at her daughter, "You sound like your father saying shit like that."

"Mama, can I ask you something." Randi turned and looked at her mother.

"Sure baby, what is it."

"Where is my dad." Randi sat down at the dressing table in her room.

"Your dad was hell on wheels, my guess would be a bar or the graveyard." The doorbell rang and Staci went to answer it. Her breath caught in her throat when she opened the door.

"Hey, is Randi ready." Andy Hillstrand still looked the same even after all these years.

"Yeah, I will go and get her."

"Randi, you didn't tell me you were going out with a 40 something year old man." Staci looked at her daughter and scowled.

"Mama, I am 32, whats the big deal." She gave her mother a hug, "Don't wait up for me."

Staci sat down on the couch and sighed. She knew she couldn't tell Randi the truth, but at the same time, there was no way in hell she was going to allow Randi to date Andy Hillstrand.

Andy and Randi walked out of the movie theater and started across the parking lot to his truck.

Andy opened the door for her and climbed in to the drivers seat.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, why," She looked over at him.

"You just didn't seem to be enjoying yourself that's all."

Staci was asleep on the couch when Randi got home. She touched her mother on the arm and gently shook her.

"I'm home mama." She said.

Staci stretched and smiled up at Randi. "You have a good time." She said.

"Yeah, he's nice." Randi went into the kitchen and came back with a beer. "Good looking too."

"Yeah, he always was." Staci said.

"What," Randi wrinkled her nose at her mother, "What do you mean he always was." She looked so much like him when she made that face.

"Nothing baby, I am going to bed." She kissed Randi on the forehead and walked to her room.

Jonathan sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. He had his old high school yearbook and was thumbing through it when Neal sat down.

"Hey, what's with the walk down memory lane."

"You remember that girl I dated in high school."

"Which one." Andy said joining them at the table.

"Staci" Jonathan turned the yearbook around, "There she is."

"Oh yeah dude, I remember her. She could wear a damn bikini very well" Andy said.

"I think that's her living across the street."

Andy shook his head, "Naw man, I met that lady last night, and believe me that aint Staci."

Jonathan looked at the yearbook picture one more time and turned to the window,

**_He was sitting in his black chevy corvette waiting on her to come out of art class. He was getting impatient. He tapped the steering wheel and looked at his watch for the hundredth time. Finally he saw her coming out of the art building, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. _**

**_"Hey, sorry I am late, Mrs. Brooks needed to talk to me about something." She closed the door to the car._**

**_"Thought we would ride out to the dock, that ok." _**

**_She nodded and they drove off._**

**_Jonathan buried his head in Staci's hair. "You smell so damn good." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What am I gonna do after graduation when you go off to Italy or wherever the hell you are going to that art school?"_**

**_"I dont want to talk about that right now." She looked at him with big blue eyes._**

**_"Well, what do you want to do then," He grinned at her. Jonathan Hillstrand was the most sought after guy at their high school, with his brother Andy not too far behind. Staci was blown away to say the least when she found out through a friend that he wanted to go out with her. Her parents didn't like her going out with him. He looked at her with those steely black eyes. He bent his head down and kissed her, softly at first, then devouring her mouth like his life depended on it. He started kissing his way down to her neck. He looked up at her and smiled when he saw the desire in her eyes. He bent his head and kissed a trail to her cleavage. He licked the mound of her breast and she gasped. Jonathan was hands down the best lover Staci had ever had. He flicked at her nipple with his tongue and at the same time, slid his hand down her pants. His finger hit her wet clit and she cried out. Jonathan pulled off his shirt as Staci popped the button on his jeans. She tugged at his boxers, and his hard cock sprang out. He entered her gently and slid his arm under her as she rocked her hips. Staci dug her nails into his back as she climaxed. _**

"John,' Neal slapped the table in front of him. "Hey, did you hear me."

"What," Jonathan looked at his brother.

"Mike's on the phone."

Jonathan stood up and walked over to the telephone. He spoke to Mike briefly and then picked up the yearbook and walked back to his bedroom. He was certain that was Staci living across the street. He wouldn't forget someone like her. Jonathan tossed the yearbook onto the bed and walked out the front door. He walked across the street to Staci's house and rang the doorbell.

"Be there in a sec." Staci said. She turned the water off and walked to the door.

"Hello, can I help you." she said.

"Staci." Jonathan said. "Staci Hines."

"Yes,"

"Don't try to tell me you dont remember me." Staci motioned for Jonathan to come inside.

"Yeah Jonathan, how could I forget you."

"So what brings you back to Homer." God he still had that same damn effect on her. She felt her knees get weak and she sat down on the couch.

"Just needed a fresh start."

"Randi, she's your daughter." Staci nodded.

Jonathan chuckled, "Helluva kid." He leaned back against the chair he was sitting in. He had not changed much at all. Most of the guys Staci had seen that they had gone to school with were fat and bald. Jonathan still had those enormous legs and arms, not to mention the shit eating grin.

"Yeah, when she told me she wanted to be a mechanic, I almost died. Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Jonathan looked at her, "What the hell does that mean"

"My dad, he was a mechanic remember."

"Its good to see you again. " Jonathan looked at her closely. Her eyes were dark and she was pale and very thin.

"You doing ok."

"Why do you ask."

"Cause you dont look well."

Staci sighed and looked over at him. "I have cancer Jonathan."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. You are gonna be ok though right."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and shook her head no, "No, I am not going to be ok. I am dying Jonathan, I only have three months to live." She stood up and walked to the window. "That's why I moved back here, for Randi." She looked at Jonathan, " and I dont think Andy should be taking her out again either."

"What he does is his business. What difference does it make anyway."

Staci took a deep breath before she spoke again, he needed to know the truth.

"Because Jonathan, Randi is your daughter."

Jonathan looked up at Staci.

"What did you say?" He stood up and walked over to her.

"You heard me," She said softly.

"What, when did this happen."

Staci walked into the kitchen, "You still drink bud?" she asked and he nodded. She handed him a beer and they sat down at the table.

"You remember that afternoon you picked me up, I had signed up to go to that art school in Italy." He nodded. "Well, about a month later, I found out I was pregnant, and was sent to live with my aunt in North Carolina. I was suppose to give her up, but I couldn't. I took Randi and we left in the middle of the night. I moved to Vermont and never looked back. I found out right before I moved here that mama and daddy had both died in a car accident."

"Yeah, I remember that. I wondered why you weren't at the funeral." Jonathan looked at her.

"Shit, I cant believe that's my kid. How old is she."

"She's 32, and she is very much your daughter believe me. She needs family now Jonathan."

He looked at her and sighed. "Is that why you had her apply for the mechanic job"

"Hey, she did that all on her own. I didn't want her applying for it."

"So, what now, you making it ok financially."

"I don't need your money Jonathan, and I'm not asking for it, I got credit life on this house, and I still have savings, me and Randi are fine."

"The question is, how do we tell her that I am her father." Jonathan looked at Staci. "What about that art school, you never went?" She shook her head no.

"No, after I had Randi, I had to take care of her. I had no choice Jonathan, they were going to make me get rid of her. I called Kelli, and she told me that you had hooked up with someone and I just didn't bother."

"You should have told me about her."

"Let me tell her ok,"

"When are you planning to tell her?"

"I will tell her tonight."

Jonathan stood up and pulled Staci into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.

"Staci, you know if you need anything.." she nodded.

Old feelings began to stir inside of Staci, and she pulled away from him.

"I need to figure out how I am going to tell Randi about this. I don't know how she will react."

"What did you tell her about me anyway."

"That you were a crab fisherman"

Staci sat at the kitchen table and downed the rest of the bud light she had been drinking. She looked out the window and thought back to that night.

_**"What the hell did you just say." Randy Hines shoved himself back from the table and walked over to the counter in the kitchen. He slammed his fists down on the countertop, causing Staci and her mother to both jump.**_

_**"I told you didn't I. I told you not to mess with him." He looked at his wife and pointed at his daughter. "No way am I standing for this. I am calling John right now."**_

_**"No Randy, don't do that please." Rose Hines laid an arm on Staci's shoulder. "We can work this out, but do not call that boy's father."**_

_**"I am calling your Aunt Charlotte, you are going to North Carolina until this kids born and then you are giving it up."**_

_**Staci climbed on the greyhound bus and prepared herself for the long ride to North Carolina. She hated her father, and she hated her mother for never standing up to him. Jonathan was the only person who had ever truly cared about her, and now her dad was taking him away too.**_

_**The bus pulled into the station. She grabbed her bags and walked into the bus station to find her aunt and cousin waiting for her.**_

_**"You look tired honey." Her aunt put an arm around her shoulder. "Lets get to the house and you can lie down for a while."**_

_**Staci's cousin Kim walked into the bedroom and laid towels on the bed, "Mama said for me to see if you needed anything else." Staci shook her head no. She was standing in front of the full length mirror. She turned to the side and ran her hand down her front.**_

_**"You cant tell Staci." Kim said. "Does the father know." **_

_**Staci shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes, "Daddy refused to let me contact him." **_

_**"Is there someone you can call, you know, to let him know where you are?"**_

_**"I can call his brother Andy's girlfriend I guess." Staci and Kelli had always been good friends, and she was the one person Staci knew she could trust.**_

_**In just a few minutes, Kim came back in the room with her car keys. "Come on, mama's at a red hat society meeting and wont be back for an hour or two.**_

_**Kim pulled up to a gas station and shut the engine off. The girls got out and walked across the parking lot.**_

_**"Call Kelli and tell her Staci, Jonathan has a right to know."**_

_**Staci hung the phone up and walked to the bench where her cousin was sitting.**_

_**"He's with someone else." She said. **_

_**"Well, at least you tried."**_

_**"I don't want to give this baby up Kim." **_

_**"You wont have to. I am moving to Vermont in a year, we can work something out, so don't worry."**_

Staci's thoughts were cut short by the telephone ringing.

"Hello," she wiped her eyes

"Mama, you ok."

"Yeah baby, I'm fine. Listen you need to come home, we need to talk about something."

"Ok, I am leaving work now, so I will be there in a few minutes. Are you sure you are ok."

"Just come home as quick as you can ok."

Andy looked at Jonathan and shook his head.

"Dude you are serious. Randi's your damn kid."

"Yeah," Jonathan leaned against the control panel in the wheelhouse and sighed. "Staci has cancer, and she only has three months to live. She moved back here so Randi would have family."

Andy shook his head," Damn, and I went out with her."

Jonathan looked at his younger brother and scowled. "You better tell me that nothing happened." Andy looked over at Jonathan, "Andy, tell me nothing happened"

"No, nothing happened. I didn't even kiss her man." Andy stood up and walked to the window.

"I wonder if Staci has told her yet."

Randi came in the back door to find Staci seated at the kitchen table. There was a box in front of her. Randi had seen the box before and could remember times her mother would cry or have a faraway look in her eyes when she looked inside of it.

"What have you got that out for." Staci looked up at her daughter.

"Go and get cleaned up, and then come back in here. We have to talk Randi."

Staci took the lid off the box and pulled out her Senior Prom picture. Jonathan was dressed in a black tux, and she was in a dark blue formal gown. Staci stared at the picture remembering how in love she was with him then. She sighed and laid the picture on the table. Her high school yearbook, dozens of love notes and photos were in the box, along with a baby photo of Randi. Staci looked at it and thought back to the night she was born..

_**"God this fucking hurts" Staci screamed. **_

_**"Just hang on we are almost there." It was pouring rain, and Kim was trying hard to keep the car on the road.**_

_**"I fucking hate you Jonathan." Kim grabbed Staci's hand. "Staci, the baby's almost here, push one more time." Staci squeezed her cousins hand, took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. The next thing she heard was the sharp cry of the newborn baby. The nurse handed the baby girl to Staci and looked at her, "We need to go ahead and get the paperwork for the adoption." Staci shook her head and cut the nurse off in mid sentence. "I am keeping her." She looked down at her daughter and smiled. She looked exactly like Jonathan. **_

_**Kim came into Staci's room later that night, "Ok, the car is ready. There is a nurse meeting us downstairs with your discharge papers, you ready to go." Staci nodded and picked little Miranda Rose up.**_

"Ok mama lets talk." Randi's voice snapped Staci back to reality.

Staci looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Whats wrong, did the doctor call..."

"Just sit down honey." Staci handed the prom picture to Randi. She looked at it and gave her mother a weird look.

"Mama that looks like Jonathan."

"That's because it is Jonathan."

"You guys dated in high school, no way." Randi grinned at her mother, "That is like too cool."

Staci took Randi by the hand. "I have to tell you something baby, the real reason why I moved us here." She stood up and walked to the set of French doors that led out to the back patio.

"Jonathan and I more than just dated in high school." she turned and looked at Randi.

"Sooooo you had sex with him." She laughed at her mothers shocked expression.

"Randi, I don't know how to tell you this." She handed her daughter an envelope.

"Whats this." Randi gave her mom a puzzled look.

"Its your birth certificate honey." Staci took a deep breath and looked Randi right in the eye. "Jonathan Hillstrand is your father."

Randi looked at her mother. She opened the envelope that contained her birth certificate and looked on the line that said 'father' Randi read the name on the line and looked back at her mother.

"You knew, you fucking knew all these years." Randi said sobbing. "All those times I asked you about him, you knew right where he was. That's why you never wanted me to watch that tv show, you were scared I would figure it out." Randi looked at the paper one more time and wiped her eyes. "How could you do this to me, hell how could you do this to him"

"Randi, you don't understand, I had no other choice."

"BULLSHIT" she screamed. "You always have a choice." Randi grabbed her car keys and stormed out the door.

Randi drove down to the docks sobbing. She pulled her truck into a parking space and slammed it into park. Her cell phone rang again and she hit the ignore button. She got out of the car and started walking. She stopped at a pile of rocks at the end of the dock and sat down. Someone whistled but she didn't look up.

"Hey, I thought you had gone home" Mike Fourtner walked up and plopped himself down right beside her.

"Hey shortstuff, you ok?" Randi didn't say a word.

"Randi, what's wrong." The concern in his voice started a flood of tears. Randi laid her head on his shoulder and started to sob.

Mike wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

"Jonathan told us about your mom, is she ok?"

Randi nodded, "No she's fine." Randi wiped her eyes and nose on the sleeve of her jacket.

"I wont pry, because this is none of my business, but if you need to talk." Randi looked at Mike and sighed. She really wish she knew she knew if she could trust him. He had worked for Jonathan for years, and Randi could see the respect that Mike had for him.

"I just don't know if I can trust you." She said staring straight ahead.

"Oh," Mike put his hand on his chest, "Oh now that hurts."

Randi laughed at his dramatic gesture.

"Glad I can get a smile out of you." He stood up and pulled her up off the rocks, he wrapped his arms around her. "You can trust me Randi, now tell me whats wrong."

"You swear, cause if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will kick your bony ass."

"No, I wont tell anyone. Why don't we go back to my house, I can fix us something to eat and we can talk there."

Randi pulled behind Mikes truck and got out. He lived in a duplex apartment close to the dock. Randi noticed the blinds in the duplex next to his move and saw an old woman peering out at them.

"That's Ms Brewster, she's harmless, but nosey as hell." Mike waved at her and she quickly moved away from the blinds.

"Home sweet home." He said opening the door. To her surprise his house was clean.

"Its nice." She said. He motioned for her to sit. "Ok, I cant cook worth a shit, so its either Chinese Take out or Pizza, take your pick."

Randi was staring at a picture that was made on the boat probably a year or more ago. Her eyes scanned the picture and she stopped on Jonathan's rugged face.

"Randi, you hear me." Mike plopped down beside her.

"Huh," she looked over at him," Sorry, what did you say."

"Ok, whats wrong. Talk to me." He moved over to sit on the coffee table in front of her.

"Its just something my mom told me that's all."

"What, you can trust me Randi."

"She told me who my father is."

"What, did she tell you its Jonathan." Mike started to laugh and Randi looked at him with tears in her eyes. His expression told him he was right.

"Oh shit Randi, are you serious." She nodded. "Does Jonathan know." She sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"I don't know if mama told him or not. God I am so fucking pissed at her." Mike sat beside her and took her hand.

"Ok, so did you give her a chance to explain, or did go all Hillstrand on her"

Randi looked at him and wrinkled her nose. Mike almost laughed out loud because she looked exactly like Jonathan when she made that face.

"What the fuck does that mean."

"Just an expression we use on the boat. Hey, how the hell are you gonna work on the boat now."

"I have no idea,"

Mike stood up and took her hands, pulling her off the couch, "Well, I hope you don't quit, cause I am starting to like you short stuff."

Randi looked up at him and smiled.

Staci was pacing the floor. She kept looking out the front window to see if Jonathan was home or not. She finally saw a truck pull up and Jonathans six foot frame crawled out.

Staci ran across the street calling his name.

"Hey, have you seen Randi."

"Not since this morning why."

"Shit," Staci looked up at him. " I told her Jonathan. I told her you were her father."

"What did she do."

"What the hell do you think?" Staci motioned to the driveway, "Do you see her car."

"Don't worry, I will find her." Jonathan walked in the house yelling for Neal and Andy.

He walked back out the door and kissed Staci on the forehead, "Don't worry Staci."

Jonathan drove down to the dock looking for Randi. He couldn't find her anywhere. He didn't blame Staci for not telling him but at the same time could wring her neck. He made a left turn headed back into town and passed Mike Fourtner's house. He spotted Randi's black explorer parked behind Mikes truck.

"Hey, its me." Jonathan said. "She's ok."

"Thank god, where is she." Staci sank down on the couch.

"She's with one of the deckhands, and you don't have to worry, he wont screw with her." 'At least I hope he wont' Jonathan thought to himself. He had noticed Mike and Randi flirting with each other.

"Have you eaten anything Staci." Jonathan said.

"No, I am not hungry."

" I will bring something. Be there in a bit."

Staci hung the phone up and walked back over to the table. She was sitting there looking through the box when Jonathan rang the bell.

"Hope you still like Chinese Food." He held up a bag and walked into the living room. He tossed his ball cap and keys on the coffee table.

"Whats this." he picked up the piece of paper laying on the kitchen table. He sat down and unfolded the piece of paper and noticed it was Randi's birth certificate.

"You seem to be finding out what it is." Staci said sitting a beer down in front of him.

"You put me down as her father." Staci nodded.

"You are her father." She sat down beside him at the table and sighed, "I am beginning to think that telling her was a great big mistake."

"No it wasn't." Jonathan looked at her, "you should have told her a long time ago."

"Don't you dare judge or criticize me Jonathan Hillstrand. You have no damn idea what I went through. Having to tell my father that I was pregnant with your child..."

Jonathan held his hand up, "Ok, Ok, lets just move forward from this." Jonathan knew that Randy Hines was a hard man to deal with. "She knows now, I just wish you would have told her sooner that's all."

Jonathan picked up the prom picture and snickered. "That was a good night." He said.

"Yeah, what you can remember of it."

"We had some damn good times didn't we."

"Yes we did."

Jonathan took a sip of his beer, "Some pretty passionate ones too." He smiled at her, "Remember the weekend your parents went out of town."

"Yeah, how could I forget."

They sat and talked until way after 1am. Staci was getting worried about Randi.

"I hope she is allright." Staci walked to the window and looked out again.

"She's fine. Mikes a good guy." He picked up his keys and ball cap off the table. "Guess I need to get home."

Staci walked him to the door and thanked him for dinner.

"You didn't eat much."

"I don't have much of an appetite anymore."

Jonathan pulled her to his chest and sighed, "Well, if you need me to do anything..."

"The only thing I need or want you to do is take care of our daughter. She is going to need someone in the next couple of months."

"I will be there if she will let me."

The next morning Randi woke up and stretched. Mike was in the kitchen fixing breakfast.

"You need to wake up buttercup." He said. "You have to be to work in an hour."

"Yeah, I know."

"You hungry." She shook her head,

"I guess I need to go home and get a shower and change." She gave him a hug. "Thanks for listening."

Randi got home and was relieved to find that her mom was gone to the store. There was a note on the table.

_Randi, I went to the grocery store. I hope we can talk when you get home. No pressure. I hope you were ok last night. Love you, Mama._

Randi pulled into her parking space by the dock and climbed out of the truck. She spotted Jonathans blue chevy. She knew he was going to want to talk to her and she was dreading it. She grabbed her duffel bag and headed toward the boat.

Jonathan saw her go down into the engine room. He didn't quite know what to say to her. He got up and walked down the stairs.

"Morning." She didn't even look up.

"Yeah, mornin'"

"Randi, we are going to have to talk eventually." He propped himself up against the wall and looked at her. Damn she did look an awful lot like him.

"I don't want to talk right now ok, I have work to do."

Randi was putting the tools back into the drawer when Neal walked in.

"Hey squirt." He said grinning.

"Hey," she tossed the wrench into the drawer and slammed it shut.

"You ok." She shook her head no.

"You don't have to act like that, I know."

"You want to talk about it." she shook her head.

"Come on, you will feel better. Lets walk."

Neal and Randi were walking down the dock. Jonathan was standing at the wheelhouse window watching them.

"Looks like a serious conversation." Andy walked up beside his brother.

"Yeah, maybe she will talk to him, cause she sure as hell doesn't want to talk to me."

Neal sat down beside Randi on the dock.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Randi tossed a rock into the water.

"I'm sure she was just trying to protect you. I never met your grandfather, but I heard plenty of stories about him."

"Mama said he worked for your dad." Randi looked over at Neal.

"Yeah, he did and got fired for starting a fight on the boat."

"She still should have told me." Randi sighed.

"I am here anytime you need to talk to someone ok." She nodded. Neal stood up and gave her shoulder a squeeze and walked back down the dock.

Randi stepped out of the shower and grabbed for the towel. Her mom tapped on the bedroom door and eased it open.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second." Randi sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess." She tied her bathrobe and started toweling her hair dry.

"I am not feeling well at all Randi. I called the hospital and I am checking in today."

Randi looked at her mother and sighed. It had been almost three months since the doctor had told them her cancer was back.

"Come in here, I need to show you something." She followed Staci into the bedroom. Her mother pulled a fire safe down from the closet.

Staci reached for the key inside of the dresser and opened the safe. "Here are my life insurance policies, and some other legal documents."

"Mama, I don't want to talk about this." she looked at Staci. Her mom had lost a lot of weight.

"I am calling a cab..."

"I can take you."

"No," Staci shook her head, "You have to go to work and I don't want this burden on you." She hugged Randi and reached for her overnight bag. "I will call you when I get settled at the hospital ok."

Randi nodded. Staci kissed her daughters cheek and walked out of the room.

Randi was not herself at all. Mike looked at her and frowned. He stepped into the engine room and tapped her on the shoulder.

"You ok" She glared at him and looked away.

"Randi, what's wrong." She shook her head.

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Hey Fournter, give us a minute." Jonathan was standing in the door.

"I talked to your mom last night. You ok."

"Yeah, I am fine and I wish to hell everyone would stop asking me that"

Randi tossed the rag she had in her hand across the room. Damn she had that Hillstrand temper.

"Randi, you don't have to go through this by yourself."

She stood up and glared at him and walked out of the room.

The next morning Jonathan and Andy were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Man, she is stubborn." Jonathan looked over at Andy and shook his head.

"Well, she gets it honest man. You are just as damn bullheaded." Andy got up to pour a second cup of coffee when the phone rang.

"Hey, yeah, hang on a sec." He handed the phone to Jonathan.

"Daddy," came Randi's soft voice over the phone.

"Whats wrong baby." Jonathan said.

"Its mama, she's." Randi's voice cracked. "I need you daddy."

"I'm on my way." Jonathan hung the phone up and bolted out the door.

Jonathan walked down the hallway to Staci's room. He wasn't prepared at all for what he saw. There were tubes and wires everywhere. Staci looked pale and thin, almost skeletal. He walked up behind Randi and put his hand on her shoulder.

"The doctor said she probably wont live through the day." Randi said. She was holding Staci's hand and Jonathan noticed that there was a necklace in the palm of Staci's hand.

"What's this." He said and Randi moved her hand to reveal the diamond charm necklace Staci always wore.

"You know, I gave her that right before we graduated." He pulled a chair over by Randi and sat down.

"Yeah I know, she told me" Randi put her head down on the bed and sighed," I don't know if I can do this."

"Well, you don't have to do it by yourself." Jonathan pulled her head over onto his chest.

Jonathan hung the phone up and sighed. He walked back down the hall where Randi was standing talking to the nurse.

"She planned her service already, and this is the name and number of the funeral home to call." She looked over at Jonathan, "We need to get something to." Randi choked back a sob. Jonathan wrapped his arm around her and nodded to the nurse, "You give us a minute." she nodded and patted Randi on the back.

Jonathan looked up and saw the gurney coming down the hall to take Staci's body out of the room. "Come on honey, lets walk." He put an arm around her and they walked down the hall.

"I guess I need to go back to the house and find something to bury her in." She glanced up at Jonathan. "This just doesn't seem real at all."

"I know." he looked down at her and smiled. "Just take it a day at the time."

"She said that there was a burial plot by her parents, but I don't want her there, especially not after what they did." Randi sat down on a bench in the hallway.

"Your mom told you they were planning to make her give you up." Randi nodded. "Your mama was a hell of a woman, but I guess you know that."

"Yeah, she was. She would work two jobs, three if she had to, just to make sure I had what I needed." Randi leaned back against the wall.

"I guess we need to go on home." Jonathan stood up, "Neal and Andy are on the way here. Neal will drive you home." Randi looked up at him, "Don't argue with me, I don't want you driving."

Randi was in the back bedroom of the house going through her moms closet. Andy tapped on the door and stuck his head in.

"Hey, Jonathan wants to know if you want anything to eat." She shook her head no and sat down on the bed.

"I know this is hard, but it gets easier."

"How am I ever gonna get over this," She looked at him with those big black eyes. Andy still couldn't believe how much she looked like his brother. Put a beard and ball cap on her and she'd be the spitting image of him.

"You never get over it, you just learn to live with it." Andy said, "What are you doing in here anyway."

"The funeral home called, and I have to find something for them to dress her in." Randi sighed. "All her clothes are too big, and I don't want to put her in a dress, that just wasn't my mama. She lived in blue jeans and..."

"Cowboy boots" Andy finished the thought. "I remember well."

"Did her and my dad love each other."

"Yeah, they did."

"Can I show you something." Andy looked up at her and nodded.

Randi pulled the box out of the top of the closet. She sat the box on the bed and took the top off. She sifted through a pile of paper and found a note, she handed it to Andy.

_I will meet you by the dock in an hour. I told Nancy that Andy and I were going to the movies, so we should be clear. If we drive all night, we can make it to Seattle by sunup. I pray neither your mom or dad finds this. Your dad would kill me if he knew what we were planning to do, and so would mine. I love you Staci and I will be waiting. John._

Andy looked over at her and handed the note back to her.

"There are dozens more of those in here." Randi said. "What does this mean. Were they planning on running off?" Randi looked over at Andy and wrinkled up her nose. Andy started to laugh, "Whats so funny."

"Nothing, you just look like your dad when you make that face. I remember that night and yeah, they were planning to run off."

"What happened, why didn't they."

"Jonathan waited for her, she never showed up. He found out later that her dad had sent her to live with her aunt in North Carolina."

"Were they planning to get married?"

"I don't know, you will have to ask Jonathan about that."

"I could sometimes hear mama crying at night. I looked into her bedroom one night and she was sitting on the floor with this box." She looked over at Andy, "I always wondered what was in this box that made her cry so bad"

Andy hugged her and walked back into the kitchen.

Randi sighed and walked back to the closet. She started thumbing through the clothes and came across a tshirt. She remembered her mama always wearing it on Saturday when she cleaned the house. She laid the shirt on the bed and pulled a pair of jeans out of the dresser drawer. She grabbed her mom's favorite pair of Tony lama eelskin boots and a pink Time Bandit ball cap.

"Where you headed." Jonathan asked when she picked up her keys.

"I have to take this stuff to the funeral home." Jonathan started toward the door. "And I don't need a chaperone, I can go by myself."

"You sure squirt, I can take you," Neal said standing up from the table.

"No, I appreciate it but I just need to be by myself right now."

Randi left the funeral home and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Mikes number praying he would answer.

"Hey, you at home"

"Yeah, whats up"

"I could use a friend right now." She said

"Well, come on by, the doors unlocked so come on in when you get here."

Randi pulled into the driveway and dialed Andy's cell number.

"Hey, tell my dad I made a stop on the way home. No, I am fine, I just need some time to myself." She hung up and walked up to the door to Mikes duplex. She walked into the living area and he wasn't there. She stepped down the hallway and he was stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey, didn't expect you so quick." He said, "Gimme a sec to get dressed ok." He went into his bedroom and for a split second Randi thought about following him in there. She needed to be close to someone right now.

Mike walked into the living room and found Randi sitting on the couch. When she saw him, she stood up and grabbed him and started to sob.

"Hey, whats wrong." He sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. "Randi, what's happened."

"Mama died this morning," She laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry. Can I do something."

"Yeah, you could, but I would hate myself in the morning."

"Yeah, we both would." Mike said. He was very attracted to Randi and would love nothing more than to bang the living daylights out of her, but this was not the time or place."

"I guess I need to get back home. Dad and the Uncles will be sending a posse out after me." She stood up and walked to the door.

Mike leaned his big frame against the doorjamb and pulled Randi into his chest. "You call me if you need anything ok." She nodded. Mike leaned down and kissed her. Randi wrapped her arms around his waist and returned the kiss.

"Ok, sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He said.

"Its ok, I am glad you did." She smiled at him.

"Call me ok." Mike watched her walk to the truck and closed the door.

"You just about ready." Jonathan walked into the living room of the house.

"As ready as I can be I guess." Randi looked up at him. "I don't think I can do this." Jonathan ran his hand over her head and pulled her into his chest.

"I know how you feel, but it will get easier." Randi rested her head on his chest.

"I am glad we came here." she said looking up at him.

"I am glad you came here too." He walked her to the door and climbed into the back seat of the car with Andy and Neal.

"I called Mike, and he's coming too." Neal stole a sideways glance at Jonathan.

"Ok, whatever gets you through this." Jonathan looked at Andy and scowled.

They got to the cemetery and Randi was surprised at the number of people that had shown up. She had insisted that everyone dress casual, and popped the hot pink Time Bandit ball cap on her head backwards when they got out of the car.

"No doubt that is your kid." Neal said slapping his oldest brother on the back.

After the service, several people introduced themselves to Randi as being old friends and classmates of her mom.

Randi's eyes scanned the cemetery until she came upon two headstones bearing the name HINES. She walked over and took her ballcap off. The words on the headstones had her granparents names, birth and death dates. Randi felt hot tears forming in her eyes.

"Its because of you that I never knew him. I hope you are both rotting." She put her head in her hands and started to sob. Mike was by her side in an instant and wrapped his arms around her.

Jonathan started to walk over and Neal stopped him. "Just let her alone man."

Mike guided Randi to the car and stopped when they got to the door.

"You gonna be ok." she nodded.

"You call me later if you need me"

Mike shook hands with Andy, Jonathan and Neal and walked to his truck.

Randi went to her bedroom to change. She was walking back down the hall when the doorbell rang.

"Hey," She opened the door for Jonathan.

"I just wanted to make sure you are ok. I don't like the fact that you are by yourself dollface."

Randi looked at him and tears started streaming down her face.

"Nobody but mama ever called me that."

Jonathan sat down on the couch, and Randi plopped down beside him. "I used to call your mama that."

Randi looked over at her dad. For him to be an older man, he was damn sure good looking. She stood up and started down the hallway, then turned back,

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure."

Randi walked back into the living room and sat the box down on the coffee table in front of him.

She took the top off and laid the yearbook down on the table. She pulled the note out that she had showed Andy earlier and sat down on the couch beside him. Jonathan read the note and handed it back to her.

"There are like dozens more of these." she looked over at him. "Why were you meeting her?"

"We were going to drive to Seattle to get married Randi." Jonathan stood up and walked to the window. He shoved his hands down into the pockets of his jeans and sighed. He turned and looked at Randi, "Back then, there was a justice of the peace that would marry you no matter how old you were. My dad and your grandpa didn't get along at all. I waited for your mom half the night and she never showed up. Kelli, Andy's girlfriend told me two days later that she had went to North Carolina to stay with her aunt. I figured I would never see her again." Jonathan sighed. "She was pregnant with you and her dad made her leave."

"I hate him" Randi said.

"No you don't."

"Its because of him that my mama was so sad all the time. Its because of him that I never knew you until now."

Randi picked up the yearbook and turned it to the Senior section. There was a picture of Jonathan and Staci, and under it were the words "Most Beautiful Couple" Someone named Berta had written under the photo. "I know that you and Jonathan will make beautiful babies one day. Best Wishes, Berta."

Jonathan sat down on the couch beside her. "What else is in that box."

"Notes from you, pictures, there are some cards in here too." Randi walked to the kitchen and came back with two beers. She handed one to Jonathan and twisted the top off the other one. She turned the bottle up and Jonathan snickered. She even drank a damn beer the same way he did.

For the rest of the evening, Jonathan and Randi looked through the contents of the box and talked. Jonathan couldn't believe that Staci had saved everything, including a movie ticket from the time he took her to see JAWS. Jonathan read the notes in the box, a few of them bringing him to tears.

"Did you love my mama?"

"Yeah, I did." Jonathan wiped his eyes. "I thought me and your mama would always be together. Did she ever see anyone else or get married."

Randi shook her head no.

"You mean all these years she never dated anyone." Jonathan looked at her dumbfounded.

"There were always men calling her, but she never went out. She just took care of me." Randi shrugged. "I can tell you there is no way in hell I could go for thirty years without sex."

Jonathan laughed. Yep, she was definitely a Hillstrand.

Randi woke up the next morning to the sound of the telephone ringing. She thought she was dreaming at first, and then stumbled out of bed and down the hall. She snatched the phone up and barked, "What the hell do you want."

"Now is that any way to speak to your dad."

"Oh, sorry, I just woke up."

Jonathan smiled. This kid was more like him than he realized.

"Well, there's a pot of coffee over here."

"Ok, lemme get dressed and I will see you in a minute"

Andy opened the door and Randi almost scowled at him. Neal gave Andy a sideways look and laughed, "She's just like her old man, don't screw with her till she's had her coffee."

"How'd you sleep last night," Jonathan sat down at the table beside her.

"I didn't." Randi ran her fingers through her hair. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

"Are you sure you want to stay over there Randi,"

She nodded, "I have to get used to it." She sighed and leaned back in the chair, "I kept thinking I could hear her calling me. I would get up and go into her room and there was no one there." She looked at Jonathan as tears welled up in her eyes.

"This will get easier I promise."

Jonathan refilled his cup and sat back down at the table, "I called you over here because crab season's coming up. I don't know if I want you out there."

Randi looked at him and shook her head, "No, you guys hired me to do a job and I am damn well doing it. Don't think because I am a girl or because I am your daughter that's gonna change anything."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I wont." Randi's eyes challenged him

"Damn you may look like me, but you are stubborn like your mama." Jonathan said.

"When do we leave."

"In about a week."

Randi stood up and hugged Jonathan, "I wont let you down daddy, I promise."

Randi walked back home and the thought of her mom not being in the house anymore was too overwhelming. She picked up the phone and called Mike.

"Hey, I was gonna call you but I thought you needed some time,"

"Will you be there for a while," Randi wiped her eyes and nose and looked at the box on the coffee table.

"Yeah, why."

"I need you right now," Randi said choking back tears.

"I can come to your house Randi."

"No, I would rather come there." Randi picked up her purse and keys and headed out the door. The closer she got to Mikes house, the harder she cried.

Randi climbed out of her truck and saw Mike standing in the door of his house. She couldn't help the feelings that were stirring inside of her.

"You ok," He grabbed her in a hug when she walked in the door. She shook her head no.

"Come sit down, you want a beer?"

"I will take something stronger if you have it."

"Well, I have got some vodka, crown..."

"Crown and coke, three fingers." Mike laughed.

"What are you laughing at." Randi said as Mike handed her the glass.

He shook his head, "Jonathan drinks his the same way that's all."

Mike sat down on the couch beside Randi and she downed the drink in one gulp. He looked over at her as she sat the glass down on the table.

"I can fix you another drink." She shook her head no.

"What can I do Randi"

Randi leaned over and kissed him. Mike pulled her over so that she was straddling him. He slid his hands under her shirt and reached for the clasp of her bra. Randi sucked her breath in when his hands slid under her breasts. Randi could feel his body responding to hers and it excited the hell out of her.

"Randi, maybe we shouldn't do this," Mike said.

"I want to Mike, I have since the first day I saw you." Mike stood up and Randi wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and slid her sweat pants and panties off.

"You are one hot looking female." He said, as he entered her. Randi cried out and climaxed. It had been a long time since she had been with anyone.

Randi looked over at Mike who was asleep. She got up as quietly as she could and went into the living room. She looked at her phone and there was a text from Jonathan.

"You ok? Where are you. Call me when you get this and let me know you are safe." Rani sank down on the couch and put her head in her hands. What in the hell had she just done. They were suppose to leave in a week to fish and she would be on the boat with Mike. She leaned back against the couch and cussed.

Mike came down the hall and smiled when he saw her sitting there.

"I thought you had left me." he got on his knees in front of her. He lifted her shirt up and kissed her stomach and slowly started making his way south.

"Mike stop." She said.

"Stop, you damn sure weren't saying stop last night." He studied her face and frowned, "You ok short stuff?"

"My dad is gonna kill me." She stood up and walked to the kitchen door, "How are we suppose to get on a boat and be at sea for heaven only knows how long and not keep our hands off each other."

Randi returned home and looked up to see her dad trotting across the street.

"You ok. I was worried about you."

"Yeah, I stayed with a friend." she pulled her purse out of the truck and started toward the house.

"Oh, well, I was worried." Jonathan sensed that something was up and he turned Randi to face him, "You sure you are ok."

"Yeah, I just need a shower."

Randi boarded the boat and tossed her bag onto the bunk she would be sleeping in. She heard Jonathans gruff voice over the boats loudspeaker letting everyone know that they would be heading out soon. She was excited but scared shitless at the same time.

Randi was in the wheelhouse when Mike came in. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You think you can sneak to my bunk later." He said grinning.

"How are we both gonna fit in that thing?" She turned around and looked up at him. They were locked in a kiss when Jonathan stepped in the door.

**Ok, so here's where the story ends or does it? If you want to hear more of the story of Randi and Mike, then hit that review button. **


	2. Chapter 2

Randi sat in the wheelhouse watching the crew of haul in pot after pot. She was seated in the co captain chair, under the ever watchful eyes of her dad and uncles.

Her Uncle Neal was cool, and called her "squirt" which at first she hated, but was now getting used to. Her Uncle Andy was a different tale all together. He was close with her dad, and they told each other everything.

She sighed and stretched , repositioning herself in the seat. "You are mighty quiet over there." Jonathan said, never taking his eyes off the water.

"Nothin to talk about."

"You are doing a great job keeping this thing running." Jonathan cut his eyes over for a minute before picking he hailer up and shouting. "Cut that shit out before one of your dumb asses goes overboard"

Randi raised up and peered out to make sure Mike was ok. She could see him standing at the table with Josh sorting crab, breathed a sigh of relief and sank back down into the chair.

"I forgot to tell you that the insurance check came before we left." Randi looked over at Jonathan and he nodded.

Neal joined them in the wheelhouse and he and Randi began discussing everything from football to how to change the timing belt on Neal's truck. Randi cracked up laughing several times at his witty comments.

"Hey John, why don't you let her go out on deck and…."

Neal didn't even get the full sentence out.

"Hell no. No way is my daughter going out on deck."

Neal shrugged, "Axel's out there."

Jonathan looked at Neal and scowled, "I said no, so drop it ok."

Mike came bounding up the stairs and peeked in the wheelhouse. Randi was in the chair usually occupied by Andy. He caught Neal's eye and motioned for him.

"What's up dude." Neal said propping himself against the wall.

"You think maybe you can like divert Jonathan and Andy for me so I can get five minutes with Randi."

Neal took his ball cap off and scratched his head. "I don't know man, that day John caught you two in here, he damn near cracked the windows yelling."

The day they left for King season, Jonathan walked up on Randi and Mike locked in a kiss.

_**What the hell's going on? Fourtner, what the fuck are you doing? **_

_**Randi looked at her father. Placing her hands on her hips she stood toe to toe with him.**_

_**"What the hell does it look like? I guess a guy can kiss me if he wants to."**_

_**"Not him, and not on my boat." Jonathan motioned to the door, "Get your ass out Fourtner, I need to speak with my daughter." **_

_**Randi looked at him and shook her head. "You are no fucking better than them. They kept you and mama apart, you gonna do the same thing?"  
**_

_**Jonathan couldn't believe what his daughter had just said. Her words stung. He looked at her and tried to smooth things over.**_

_**"Randi, its not like that, I am just trying to protect you"**_

_**"Well, maybe I don't need your damn protection." She stormed out of the wheelhouse, Andy was right behind her.  
**_

_**"No, don't take up for him" Randi sat down at the table and laid her head on her hands.**_

_**"Randi, you know that your dad just wants what's best for you." **_

_**Randi glared at him, "Yeah, kind of like how mama's parents wanted what was best for her." **_

_**Andy knew that his niece was a lot like Jonathan and the best thing for him to do was leave her alone.**_

_**Later that night, Randi and Mike were laying in Randi's bunk. **_

_**"You better be quiet short stuff, your dad will hear us. His stateroom is right there."  
**_

_**Randi took Mikes bottom lip between her teeth and gently nipped it "I don't care if he hears us or not." **_

_**"You know, having sex in a bunk is not as easy as I thought it would be." Mike said trying to shift his big frame.**_

_**"We can get on the floor." Randi rolled out of the bunk and eyed Mike hungrily, "So, whatcha say sailor," Randi said popping his ball cap on her head. "Ya wanna?"**_

"Come on man, I am just asking for a minute."

"You are gonna get your ass fired if you aren't careful." Neal said walking back into the wheelhouse.

The boat pulled in to dock and the crew started the process of unloading crab. Randi was in the engine room when Mike came up behind her.

"Hey you." He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her on the neck, "We are staying in port tonight, so what do you say we go to a motel."

Randi turned and looked at him wide eyed, "You serious."

"Yeah," he gave her and evil grin.

"I don't know Mike, my dad got pretty pissed when he just saw us kissing, imagine him finding out we went to a motel"

Mike looked at her and leaned against the wall, "Dare ya"

"That's not funny." Randi never backed down from a dare and Mike knew it.

"So, how do you plan on us getting there,"

"We walk, there is a motel right across the street."

Randi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "Meet me outside."

Randi grabbed some clothes and stuck them under her jacket. She could hear her dad and Andy talking in the wheelhouse, and quickly went down the steps and out the side door. Mike was waiting and grabbed her hand, and the two ran across the street to the motel.

"God," Randi said. "This looks like a place hookers stay in."

Mike sat down on the bed and pulled his shoes and pants off. "How would you know?"

He took her by the hands and laid down on the bed, pulling her on top of him.

"You have any idea how hard it is for me to keep my mind on work."

Randi sat up and pulled her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra, tossing it into the corner. Mike slid her pants and panties off and flipped her over on her back.

"Damn I want you." He said, sliding his hand down her leg. Randi moaned when his fingers started massaging her clit.

"God Randi," he kissed her neck and made his way down to her chest, "God your so wet" Randi moved her hips and positioned herself for him to slide his rock hard member into her.

"MMMMM." Randi raked her fingers through his hair "Damn you are hot." She bucked her hips, digging her fingers into his back.

"So are you," Mike grunted, "Oh shit baby, you feel sooo good."

"Oh, Mike, you are about to make me...oooooohhhhhh" Randi climaxed, grabbing his ass forcing him deeper into her. Mike let out a yelp and collapsed on top of her.

"That's a hell of a lot better than bunk sex" Mike wrapped his arms around Randi and they both fell asleep.

"Where the fuck's Fourtner." Jonathan went from one bunk to another. 'Neal, get up here." Jonathan yelled down to his brother.

Neal bounded up the steps from the engine room and went into the wheelhouse.

"You seen Fourtner." Jonathan looked at him and scowled.

"Not since last night," Jonathan took his ball cap off tossing it onto the control panel.

"You seen Randi." Neal shook his head no and Jonathan cussed.

Mike and Randi snuck back onto the boat, thankful that no one saw them.

"Ok, back to reality," Mike said. He kissed her before easing into his bunk. Randi went into her room and quickly changed her clothes.

"Hey, your dad's been looking for you." Neal said. "Where you been."

Randi looked at him and shrugged.

"Randi, you sneaking around with Mike, not a good idea."

"Well, I shouldn't have to sneak around period. I wish he'd stop treating me like I am a damn teenager." Randi had tears in her eyes, and Neal pulled her in for a hug.

"Your dad missed a lot of time with you. He just wants to know you are ok that's all."

"Its not my fault that I didn't know him until now." Randi pulled away from Neal and looked up at him, "and I wont be treated like I am a child."

Randi could hear Mike and Jonathan arguing and stepped into the wheelhouse.

"So I am suppose to be ok with you taking my daughter to a damn motel?"

"I just wanted to be honest with you man."

Jonathan leaned against he control panel trying to calm himself.

"Mike, can you give us a minute, I need to speak with my father."

Jonathan turned to see Randi standing in the door. Mike kissed her forehead on the way out.

"I think we need to come to an understanding." Jonathan said.

"I agree. I am with Mike whether you like it or not." Randi said folding her arms over her chest.

"Well I don't like it." Jonathan yelled.

"Don't you yell at me dammit." Randi shouted back.

Andy walked into the wheelhouse and looked from his niece to his brother.

"What the hell's going on in here."

"Why don't you ask your brother," Randi said glaring at him, "I need to get to work" She stormed down the stairs into the engine room.


	3. Chapter 3

Randi slung the wrench in her hand across the engine room. She sat down on the floor by the wall and sighed. Now she knew exactly how her mama felt.

She heard someone walking down the steps and quickly stood up and wiped her eyes.

Neal walked over handing her a cup of coffee. "Here, thought you might could use this." He leaned against the tool drawer and folded his arms over his chest, "You want to talk about it."

She shook her head, "No, I don't know. " She looked at Neal, her big black eyes welling up with tears. "Why is he being like that?"

"He's your dad Randi, that's how dads are."

"You don't do Axel like that"

Neal shrugged "Axel's not a girl."

Randi was doing her best to avoid Jonathan and he knew it. God she was as stubborn as hell.

"I wish she would talk to me." Jonathan glanced over at Andy,

"She will, just give her some space."

Mike went down the steps to the engine room, and walked up behind Randi, grabbing her around the waist.

"Hey." He buried his face in her hair.

"You are suppose to be hauling pots " She turned to look at him, "What are you doing down here."

"We are on a break." He glanced over his shoulder at the door before picking her up off the floor and kissing her. "I need a fix." He kissed her again just as Neal walked in.

"Hey you two, cut that shit out, Johns on his way down here."

Randi quickly re-hooked her bra and re adjusted her shirt, smoothing her hair down. Mike hopped up the steps before Jonathan saw him.

"Everything going ok down here."

"Yeah," Randi didn't even look up at him.

Jonathan sighed and walked back into the wheelhouse. He sat down and looked over at Neal.

"She will talk to you all day, but avoids me like the fucking plague."

"I'm not her dad."

"You know the girls could always talk to you or Neal better than they could me" Andy said.

"I just don't like the idea of her screwing around with one of the deckhands." Jonathan leaned back in the chair and slowly let his breath out.

"Its not like she's fifteen man, she's 32 years old. She can make her own decisions and if you're not careful, you are gonna push her away from you." Andy said, hoping Jonathan was listening.

"Well, sneaking to a damn motel is sure as hell not acting like a 32 year old."

"So, what if she had told you that's what they were doing, what would you have said."

"This parenting shit's harder than I thought it would be."

**Christmas Eve**

Jonathan looked over at Randi who was fast asleep. They were flying to Idaho to spend Christmas with Jonathans mother and brothers. Randi was scared as hell to fly and had taken a muscle relaxer before they boarded the plane.

"Hey, wake up dollface." Jonathan gently shook her shoulder and she opened her eyes, "Put your seatbelt on, we are about to land."

They walked through the airport, and Jonathan waved when he spotted his brother, Mike. Randi thought he looked like a younger version of her dad, minus the facial hair. He was actually kind of hot.

He grabbed her in a bear hug, "Good to finally meet you, lets get your stuff, grama's anxious to meet you too." He draped an arm over Randi as Jonathan grabbed their bags and they headed to a silver dodge truck.

Randi listened to her uncle and dad talking on the way to her grandmothers house. She pulled her phone out, and had a text from Mike. She glanced up to see that her dad was busy talking to his brother, and hit the button to view the text.

"Hope you have a great day tomorrow. I will miss you. Was hoping to find you under my tree."

"I will miss you too," she texted back, "not really looking forward to spending Christmas with a bunch of people I don't even know."

"You will love Mama Hillstrand, she's awesome. Text me later ok. Love you,"

Randi's eyes widened and she quickly put her phone away as they pulled into the driveway of Jonathan's moms house.

A grey haired woman opened the door, and Jonathan trotted up to her, grabbing her in a hug and lifting her up off the ground.

"You look good mom." He kissed her cheek and motioned for Randi to join them, "This is Randi."

Joan Hillstrand hugged her granddaughter and smiled, "You look so much like your dad, I am so glad you are here, and I finally got to meet you." She put an arm around her and guided her into the house. She turned to Mike and pointed up the stairs, "Put Randi's things in the second bedroom, that way she can have a bathroom to herself"

They walked into the kitchen and Randi was greeted with wonderful aromas. There was a plate of cookies and a huge platter of fudge on the counter. Randi sat down at the table and looked at the older woman.

"Are you all right honey" She poured Randi a cup of coffee and sat it down in front of her.

"To be honest, this is kind of awkward, I mean, what am I suppose to call you."

"Well, my other grandkids call me Gram. I want you to feel at home here Randi, and very much a part of this family."

Randi was in the living room looking at pictures. There was one of her dad hanging over the fireplace. He looked like he was maybe 17 or 18 and hot as hell. Randi kept scanning the wall and saw one of Andy, and another of Neal, with a woman and two boys. She knew the older one was Axel.

"Randi," she turned to see her grandma standing in the doorway. "I thought you might like to see this." She handed Randi an album and she sat down on the couch. She started flipping through the book and there were pictures in it of her mom and Jonathan. "You can take that with you if you'd like to."

"I miss her" Randi said softly. She looked up at Joan with tears in her eyes. "Can I talk to you about something."

Joan sat beside her on the couch, "Sure," she studied Randi's face and could tell that something was really bothering her. "What's wrong honey." Joan was assuming that Randi was having a hard time dealing with her first Christmas without her mom.

"I met this guy, Mike, he works on the boat with my dad." Joan nodded. "Well, me and him are sort of, well." Randi didn't want to admit to her grandmother that she and Mike were hitting the sheets. Jonathan had told her that his mother was a devout Christian and lived by a rule of no drinking, smoking or cussing, and no hanky panky before marriage.

"I think I see where this is going." Joan looked at Randi and smiled, "Your dad just found out a few months ago that he even had a daughter, and I don't think he wants to see you walk the same road he did." Her grama looked over at the picture of him hanging over the fireplace, "Lord how I worried over that boy, prayed for him." She shook her head, "seems like the harder I prayed the worse he got."

"So how do I make him understand that I don't like him bossing me? Mom never did that."

"Well, your dad needs to have some patience, and so do you, try to see things from his side. Him finding out he had a 32 year old daughter was quite a shock, he missed a lot of time with you."

"Then why isn't he trying to make the best of whatever time we may have left. I know you probably didn't agree with every decision he made, but you supported him anyway right?"

Joan couldn't help but laugh. Randi's facial expressions were so much like Jonathans.

"I will tell you what, I will talk to him ok." Randi nodded and gave her grama a hug. "Why don't you go up and take a nap, I will call you when its time to eat."

Joan found Jonathan sitting on the swing in the back yard. "Randi is a sweet girl Jonathan."

"She's a lot like Staci."

"She's more like you." Joan got right to the point, "Why are you giving her so much grief about Mike Fourtner?" Jonathan scowled.

"He took her to a motel."

"Well, maybe if they felt that their relationship was more accepted by you, they wouldn't have felt the need to do that."

"They shouldn't have done that."

"Why, you and Staci did the same thing." Jonathan gave his mother a shocked look, " Don't you look at me like that, you think I didn't know?"

Joan looked at him and sighed, "I just don't want you two to wind up having a relationship like you had with your father. She's an adult son, and you need to start treating her like one. You are not going to like every person she dates, I know I didn't."

"A relationship on a crab boat," he shook his head, "not a good idea."

"Well, sit them down, both of them, and talk, don't yell or curse, TALK!"

**Opie Season Starts**

Jonathan boarded the boat, feeling pretty good about the progress that he had made with Randi. He had looked out the window of his house two nights ago and noticed Mike's truck parked in Randi's driveway. He didn't like it, but didn't say anything. He planned to have a talk with both of them when they got there.

"Well, you ready for the ice." Andy plopped down in the captains chair.

"The question is are you ready"

Jonathan headed down to the engine room and Randi was bent over checking the hydros. Mike came in and was about to make a quick exit and Jonathan spotted him. He got Randi's attention and led both of them into the wheelhouse.

"Can you give us a minute" He said and Andy walked out.

"I don't like this relationship between the two of you, and I know there is nothing I can do about it, just make sure you remember you both have jobs to do."

Randi looked up at her dad and then over at Mike.

"I need to talk to my dad."

Mike walked out the door and Randi turned to look at Jonathan.

"Randi, I know Mike stayed at your house."

"Yeah, he did so."

"So, I don't like it,"

Randi turned and threw her hands up into the air.

"Why do you keep doing this," She turned and glared at him, "I am not a friggin teenager."

"No, I am your dad."

"You know gram was right, you shouldn't judge me or criticize me for doing the same damn thing you did."

"That was a long time ago.."

"Oh, I get it, its ok for you to do it right, but I better not."

Randi sighed and put her hands up, "Can you please, please quit trying to be my parole officer, or my bodyguard and just be my dad."


	4. Chapter 4

"We can talk about this later," Jonathan turned away from Randi not wanting her to see the anger and frustration.

"No," She stepped in front of him, "We talk now." Her coal black eyes flashed. " I am not a child, I don't need your approval, I think I can go out with, and sleep with whoever I choose to."

Jonathan looked at his daughter and was off to find Mike.

Neal walked into the wheelhouse and put his arm around Randi, "You ok squirt?"

She nodded. "How damn long is this seasosn?"

He laughed, "Well it depends, if we can find clean crab then it wont take long at all, probably about four to six weeks."

Randi started down the steps to the engine room and could hear Mike and Jonathan talking.

"I think you need to come clean with me Fourtner, you know I don't like this, and why."

"That's been over for a long time man and you know it."

"Well, it damn sure better not affect my daughter."

Jonathan went back into the wheelhouse and sat in the co captain chair.

"You talk to Randi," Andy stole a sideways glance at his brother. Jonathans jaw was taught. He looked at Andy and scowled.

"For all the damn good it did. That kid's as stubborn as,"

"You." Andy laughed, "Between you and Staci she got a double dose."

"Why him." Jonathan looked at Andy

"I don't know man, why'd you chose Staci? You cant help who you fall in love with."

"That's the kind of shit I don't need to hear."

Andy peered out the window and looked over at his brother, "Looks like the crane's stuck,"

Jonathan stood up to grab a rain jacket and just about that time, Randi walked out on deck.

"If your dad sees you out here," Axel said.

"You think I give a shit, this is what I was hired to do."

"Randi, you be careful, "Josh said," There is ice all over up there, and its slippery."

Jonathan bounded out on deck, he yelled something but the crew didn't hear him.

Mike looked up just as a huge wave hit the side of the boat.

Randi had fixed the crane and was making her way back down when the wave hit. The cold salty spray hit her right in the face, taking her breath. The force of the wave slammed her against the row of pots that the boys were getting ready to set.

Mike ran over and scooped her up.

"God, Randi, you ok, Somebody open that fucking door." Mike carried her inside.

"You are not suppose to move," Jonathan started to say, and Mike glared up at him.

"Oh, so we just leave her there, and let her drown?" Mike was brushing her long black hair away from her face. He thought the wet spot in her hair was just sea water, until he pulled his hand away and saw blood.

"We need to radio the Coast Guard now."

The crew stood on deck watching as the orange and white helicopter loaded Randi up and flew off. Jonathan had gone with her.

"Is she gonna be ok." Jonathan asked the medic.

"Not sure, from the looks of it, she may have a brain hemmorage, but we wont know until we get her to the hospital."

"Randi, you gotta wake up," Jonathan ran his hand over his daughters forehead, "I cant lose you too."

Jonathan was sitting in the waiting area when Andy, Neal and Mike Fourtner walked in.

"How's she doing man?"

Jonathan looked up at Neal, "They just took her back for another scan." He leaned his head back against the wall and sighed, "Shes still unconscious."

"She shouldn't have been out there,"

Randi opened her eyes and blinked, trying to figure out where in the hell she was. She turned her head and saw Neal sitting in a chair by the wall, head down asleep. She thought she saw Mike in the other chair and Andy was sitting in the chair beside her bed, his head resting on her arm.

"God grody, get your head up, you are slobbering all over me."

Randi's voice caused all three men to jump.

"Hey there squirt," Neal walked over to the bed. "you ok."

She nodded, "Where's my dad." she looked at Andy with tears in her eyes.

"He went out for a while, he will be back."

"What happened."

Mike took her hand and smiled, "You scared the shit out of us, that's what happened. You shimmied up that crane like a little monkey, you got it going, but a rouge wave came up and knocked your butt to the deck. You got slammed into the pots and it knocked you out."

Randi reached up and felt the side of her head, she grimaced and laid her head back down.

"My fucking head hurts."

"Yeah I bet it does."

Jonathan walked back in the room. Tears started rolling down Randi's cheeks.

"Come on guys," Mike motioned for Andy and Neal to walk to the door, "lets give them some time"

"You scared the shit outta me. What the hell were you thinking anyway."

"The crane needed to be fixed. Guess I wasn't thinking that a wave might knock me on my ass."

"Well, you are ok, thank God, and that's all that matters."

"Guess the season's over' Jonathan nodded. "I still got a job."

He shook his head and laughed, "You are one hard headed little fucker."

Mike knocked on the door of Randi's house. It had been two weeks since the accident, and he had not seen her since she left the hospital.

"Hey," She opened the door and he stepped in, grabbing her up in his strong arms.

"You ok?" he kissed her, and sat her back down.

"Yeah, head still hurts a little bit, but I am ok."

"You wanna fool around" he grinned at her and she laughed.

Randi pushed him down on the couch and took his shirt off, and then easing the t shirt she was wearing up and over her head tossing both onto the floor.

"Oh shit, the blinds," Randi got up and quickly turned the window blinds closed, before straddling Mike on the couch.

"You sure you are ok to do this?" he looked up at her with concern and she nodded.

"I haven't had sex with you in what feels like forever. If I get a pounding headache, it will be worth it."

Mike popped the clasp of her bra, and immediately started kneading her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

"You got a nice set of tits, you know that." He bent his head and took a hard, puckered bud into his mouth, causing Randi to groan with pleasure.

Randi stood up and slid off her sweat pants and panties, while Mike tossed his clothes onto the loveseat. Randi eased herself down onto his rock hard cock.

"This beats the hell out of a bunk." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Yeah, or a sleazy fucking motel." Mike tightened his grip on her and buried his head in her large firm breasts before yelling her name out, and climaxing hard.

"Sorry," he said breathlessly, "Its been a while." He laid her down on the couch and eased her legs up. Randi bucked her hips and cried out as he licked her hot wet slit. "God you taste good,"

"Oh god, Oh Mike," Randi screamed out an orgasm before collapsing on the pillows.

"You hungry." Mike said, looking over at her. They had just completed round two of hot sex, and Randi was trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

Mike followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Randi started pulling plates and Tupperware containers out of the refrigerator.

"What do you want, got pot roast, chicken," she pulled another container out," this is tomato soup." She sat the plates down in front of him, "take your pick."

Mike pulled her onto his lap and kissed her, "Can I have some dessert after?"

"You have to eat all your veggies first."

The next morning, Randi woke up and went into the kitchen to start the coffee pot.

"Good morning," Mike walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist,

"How'd you sleep."

"Great."

"You want something to eat."

Mike gulped down the rest of his coffee and shook his head no. " I need a shower." He started down the hall and his cell phone rang.

"Hey Randi, grab that will you."

"Hello. No, this is Mike Fourtner's phone,"

"Well, who is this."

"This is Randi Hines, who the hell is this."

"Mike's wife."


	5. Chapter 5

Randi sat the phone down as hot tears formed in her eyes. She started down the hallway and stopped.

She walked back into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote,

"Went out for a while, if you are smart, you will be gone when I get back, oh and by the way, your WIFE called."

Randi grabbed her keys and purse and burned rubber backing out of the driveway.

Jonathan rode through town looking for Randi's black explorer. He finally spotted it sitting outside a bar that the crab fisherman hung out at. He pulled his truck into the parking spot beside hers and got out.

He walked inside, adjusting his eyes to the sudden hazy dark room. He spotted her sitting in a corner and walked over.

"Mind if I sit?"

She stared straight ahead.

Jonathan sat down and smiled at the waitress who walked up to the table.

"Well hey there, haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey Toni, how ya been?"

"Great, been missin you though, you want the ususal?"

He nodded and she went to get his drink. She came back in a few minutes with a crown and coke and a tall bug light.

"I got a new cell number." She jotted her number down on a napkin and stuck it in his shirt pocket, "Call me ok."

Toni went over to the next table. Randi was still staring straight dead ahead.

"So, are you gonna tell me what the hell's going on?"

Silence.

"You know, you are acting like your Uncle Andy. He clams up like this too. "

"So, don't like it then leave me the hell alone."

"You left a trail of damn rubber down the street in front of the house, "

Randi looked at her father with hollow eyes.

"What happened? I know Fourtner,"

"Don't even say his fucking name to me,"

"What's happened."

"Doesn't matter, you got your way, I wont be seeing him anymore."

Just about that time, Elliot Neese, one of the fellow crabbers walked up to the table,

"Well hey there sugar, what are you doing hanging out with this old man, you want someone to show you a good time…."

Before Elliot could say another word, Randi had his arm twisted behind his head, and slammed his head down into the table beside them,

"You ever talk to me again, or call my daddy an old man, I will feed your fucking balls to the bears, you got it."

Jonathan stifled a laugh and gently pulled Randi off of Elliott.

Elliot backed away slowly holding his hands up in surrender,

"S-s-sorry Jonathan, I didn't know."

Jonathan just shook his head, "Its ok, just go."

He slid his arm around Randi and gave her shoulder a squeeze, "Let me pay for our drinks, meet me outside."

She was leaning up against the truck when he walked out.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me about what happened between you and Fourtner, but you need to talk to someone."

Randi could feel hot tears forming in her eyes, the one person she needed wasn't here anymore.

"I just need to be by myself ok." She hugged Jonathan and climbed into her truck.

Jonathan kept pacing back and forth from the window to the couch. He looked at the clock and it was past 10.

"Damn," he went to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. "Where the hell is that kid."

Andy walked by and grabbed his keys, "I think I know where she is." He grabbed a blanket and two jackets and started to the door, "You stay here, I will call you."

Randi was sitting in the cemetery at the foot of her mothers grave. Sobs shook her as she poured her heart out.

Andy pulled up outside of the graveyard, and spotted a lone figure sitting on the ground. He pulled a jacket and blanket out of his truck and shut the door.

Andy squatted behind her and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. He sat down beside her.

"Your dad's worried." He looked at the headstone and then back at Randi, "I figured you might be here."

"She's the only person who understood. I could tell her anything, I couldn't shock her. Even if I pissed her off she was still there. I wish she was here now." Randi put her head in her hands and started sobbing again.

Andy wrapped an arm around her, really unsure of what to say to her.

"Mike's wife called." Randi looked over at him, "Did you know he was married?"

"Mike really doesn't talk much about his personal business, I knew that he was separated and in the process of getting a divorce."

"Why the hell didn't someone tell me." Randi wiped her nose on her sleeve, "I feel like a fucking homewrecker. If I could get my hands on his fucking ass I would kill him."

"I don't know if your dad knew,"

"Dad knew something, I overheard him and Mike talking. Mike said something about 'that was over a long time ago', and dad told him it better not affect me." She looked at Andy, "why didn't dad say something."

"Why don't you quit being so damn stubborn and go home and talk to Jonathan about this?"

"Because, we will just end up in an argument like always." Randi looked back at her mom's headstone, "Maybe I should just go back to Vermont."

"No, don't do that. Don't run, believe me that only makes things worse."

"Why stay here."

"You have a family here that loves you Randi, whether you want to accept it or not. It would kill Jonathan if you left."

"Well, thank God you found her, and she is ok." Jonathan took a drag off his Winston. He kept saying he was quitting. "Where are you now."

"Headed home, I am right behind her. Did you know that Fourtner was still married?" Jonathan sighed.

"Randi found out?"

"Yeah, she called his damn phone and Randi answered. Hey, we are turning off the main road now, see you in a sec."

Jonathan stood at the window and watched Randi pull into the garage. Andy pulled into the driveway and Jonathan opened the door,

"You think I should go and talk to her."

"She's your kid man." Andy brushed past him.

"Stubborn as hell,' Jonathan said shaking his head.

"Yeah, like I said, she's your kid."

Randi tossed her purse on the couch and went to the kitchen. There was a note from Mike on the counter. She almost balled it up and threw it away, but sat down at the bar and read,

"She's not my wife anymore as far as I am concerned. She wont sign the divorce papers, and I cant make her. Just wanted to move on with my life and was hoping like hell it would be with you. You have my number if you want to talk to me."

Someone knocked at the door, and Randi got up to answer it.

"Hey," she motioned for Jonathan to come inside.

"You ok." she shook her head no and sat down on the couch. She handed the note from Mike to him and he sat down on the couch beside her.

"Shit," he muttered when he read the note, "I knew this would happen."

"Well, you could have said something."

"Didn't want you to think I was meddling."

"You did." Randi stood up and walked to the window, "Lets not forget the damn tongue lashing I took from you. Holy friggin shit, if you knew he was still married, why the hell didn't you say something to me."

"He was in the process of getting a divorce Randi. Right before your mom died, he told me she wouldn't sign the papers, I figured he had told you all that."

"Well, you figured wrong."

She stood in front of the fireplace and stared at a picture of her mom that Aunt Kim had taken before they moved to Homer. Jonathan walked up behind her, "I know you miss her."

"More than you know. I wish she was here now. She always knew exactly what to say."

"What would she have said if she had known you snuck off with Fourtner to a motel?"

Randi looked up at him, "That you and her had done the same thing," Jonathan gave her a shocked look, "Yeah, she told me all about that. Grandad sent the police out and found you and mama in a motel." She turned back to the picture, "Mama never judged me, especially when I did the same things she had done. She always tried to understand me and whatever I was going through." Randi sighed, "I just wish I could talk to her."

Jonathan didn't know what to do or say, so he wrapped his arms around her.

"I am not your mama, but I will try like hell to be here for you," he turned her face up, "so quit shutting me out, talk to me. I will try my best to help you through whatever it is you are going through, but I cant help you if you wont let me."

Jonathan and Randi sat at the kitchen table. Jonathan had fallen asleep on the couch and Randi woke up the next morning and fixed them breakfast.

"I need to tell you something but I don't want you to go all Captain Dad on me."

Jonathan chuckled and sat his coffee cup down, "Ok, what"

"I wont be working on the boat again."

"Don't let this shit with Fourtner,"

"Its not that, well not all of it anyway."

"So, you have a job I hope."

"Yeah, at the airport."

"Is that really what you want to do?"

"I sure as hell don't want to be on a boat with six pair of eyes on me all the time."

Jonathan leaned back in the chair, he looked at Randi and shook his head, "You are so much like your mama, more than you want to admit."

"Mama use to always say I was just like you"

Jonathan and Randi talked most of the morning. It was really the first time that she'd had a chance to talk to him since Staci had died.

"So, you call that waitress, what was her name, Toni?"

"What," Jonathan turned and looked at Randi.

"The waitress, who wrote her cell number on the napkin?" Randi looked at him, "Did you call her?"

"Nah," Jonathan wiped his hands a dishtowel.

"Why not, she sure acted glad to see you."

Randi leaned against the counter and folded her arms over her chest, "What was she a one night stand."

"What?"

"You do realize that I am like over 30, and I know all about that birds and bees shit right?"

Jonathan was uncomfortable but didn't want Randi to know. She was enough like Andy she would rib the hell out of him.

"No, she wasn't a one night stand, just not my type."

"She acted like you were her type. Why don't you call her, she seemed pretty nice to me."

Jonathan almost started to tell her to worry about her own love life but bit the comment back.

"Did you ever get married?"

He shook his head no. He didn't want to admit to her that he had never really gotten over Staci. When she and Randi returned to Homer, Jonathan was secretly hoping that things could start back up between the two of them, but then she told him she was sick.

"I want to ask you something, and I don't want you to get pissed or anything, why didn't you ever try to find mama."

"I did." Jonathan sighed and sat down on the couch. Randi sat beside him.

"I called your grama and asked her where Staci was. She was about to tell me when your grandpa walked in and she hung the phone up. I guess he changed the number. I ran into her in town one day, but she took off like the damn law was after her." He took Randi's hand, "I never stopped loving your mama dollface, guess I never got over her."

"Mama said that you were the first guy she ever slept with," Jonathan nodded his head.

"Your mama was the first woman I ever slept with." He remembered back to that night. He was scared shitless, and wound up snapping the condom in half his hands were shaking so bad. Staci told him she didn't care.

"I will never forget that night,"

"Is that the night, you know, that mama,"

"No, your mama didn't get pregnant with you that night, that happened later."

Randi heard her cell phone ringing and got up to check caller id. It was Mike.

"Answer that phone Randi, and talk to him." he kissed her cheek, "I will see you later."

Randi walked to the door when she saw Mike's truck pull up.

"You give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock the living hell out of you." Randi stood in the door as Mike brushed past her.

"I know I should have told you about all that and I am sorry ok. " Mike wrapped his arms around her and sighed, "you forgive me?"

"Why didn't you just tell me about it?" Randi laid her head on his chest.

"Can we just forget it."

Randi looked up at him, "No, we just cant forget it. I fucking slept with you, and you are married." she pushed away from him, "How the hell am I just suppose to forget that."

"We are meeting with the attorney tomorrow, and she's signing the papers whether she wants to or not. I told her that I don't want the house or anything else, I just want you."

Randi woke up the next morning, yawned and stretched. Mike didn't want to go home, but she told him she refused to be with him until the ink was dry. She knew it had pissed him off when she wouldn't even kiss him when he left the night before. The phone rang as she walked into the kitchen and she grabbed it before turning on the coffee pot.

"Hey, thought you might like to go out on the boat with me today."

"That sounds great, just let me get some coffee and take a shower."

"What's the point in taking a shower now, just wait till we get back home."

Randi knew there was no sense arguing, so she told him she would see him in a few and hung up. Her cell phone buzzed and she picked it up reading the text from Mike.

'Hey, on my way to atty office now. Will call you when I am done.'

'Going out on the boat with dad, so I wont be here, text me.'

'K. Was hoping to see you.'

'Catch up with you later.'

Mike laid the phone down and sighed. He hoped he hadn't royally screwed shit up between him and Randi by not telling her about the soon to be ex.

"You ever fished?" Jonathan said, pulling out onto the highway.

"Yeah, why."

"Just askin."

They pulled up to a landing and Jonathan backed the boat up. Randi got out and un hitched the boat from the trailer.

Randi spent the afternoon on the boat with Jonathan. Away from the stress of the Time Bandit, he was actually a pretty cool guy to hang out with. She was sorry that so much time had been robbed from her, and wished she could have known him when she was younger.

"What kind of person was your dad?" she looked over at him after she had cast her line in the water.

"Worked hard, played harder."

"You get along with him"

"Not always, kids aren't always suppose to get along with their parents."

"You get along with gram ok." Jonathan shook his head when he looked over at her, nose wrinkled. Damn she looked like him.

"I didn't always get along with your grama either. I put that woman through some kind of hell, all of us did. I don't see how she is still sane."

"I wish she lived closer, she understands me like mama did."

Jonathan turned into the driveway and shut the engine.

"Go home and clean up. Then come on over and we will cook these fish."

"Hey," Randi said getting out of the truck, "Who's that" she nodded toward a brunette who was standing inside the garage door.

"Don't know, my guess would be Andy or Neal's wife for a night."

Randi went home and took a quick shower. She checked her phone and there were three messages from Mike.

She sat down and read them all. The first one said that the papers were signed. The next one was a where are you, and the last one said, 'Hope you are not avoiding me, please call me asap.'

Randi dialed his number.

"Hey, you and Jonathan catch anything?"

"Yeah, I caught more than he did, we just got back."

"I need to see you Randi,"

"I am um, actually, I have plans."

"Oh, I get it, bye Randi,"

"Mike, wait its not.." Dialtone. Randi tossed the phone on the couch, grabbed her keys and headed across the street to her dad's house.

She noticed a hot ass guy sitting at the table talking to Andy. He had dark hair, mustache and beard. He looked up and smiled when he saw her walk in.

"Jonathan's outside." Randi nodded and walked out the back door to find her dad.

There was a big grey haired man standing outside talking to Jonathan.

"Hey, here she comes." Jonathan wrapped an arm around Randi, "This is Bill, he's the Captain of the Cape Caution."

"Nice to meet you." she took a platter of fish Jonathan had just removed from the grill and wrinkled her nose up, "I thought you were frying these."

Bill tossed his head back and howled, "Damn that kid looks just like you."

"I am grilling these, Neal's frying the rest." Jonathan nodded toward the shed. "Why don't you take this inside, and grab your old man a beer."

Randi sat the platter on the counter and reached in the refrigerator. She pulled out two beers and walked back outside. They guy Andy was talking to must have been Bill's son because he looked just like him. Randi walked up to the two men and handed each one a beer, and then walked over to Neal who was frying the fish.

"Looks like you got some sun."

"Yeah, a little bit." Randi propped herself up against the wall, "Uncle Neal, can I talk to you?"

"Sure hon, what's up." Neal reached down and turned the propane tank off and hiked himself up on the counter.

"Mike called just before I came over here. I think I sorta gave him the impression that I was seeing someone else."

Neal shrugged. "Might not be a bad thing."

"I don't know if I even want to see him anymore, I mean, he wasn't exactly honest with me."

"All I can tell you is to play it by ear, if somethings suppose to happen between the two of you, it will."

"You sound like gram."

"Well, lets go eat, I am starving."

Randi was introduced to Neal's. "wife for a night" as Jonathan had called her. Her name was Miki, and she and Randi hit it off immediately.

"So, what do you think about Zack?"

Randi looked at her and shook her head, "Who's Zack."

"You know, the dark haired guy, Bill's son."

"Oh," Randi shrugged, "He's ok I guess."

"Ok, girl he is gorgeous." Miki looked over her shoulder and sighed, "He has got an ass on him too."

Randi laughed. "Guess we need to take this coffee outside." Miki held the door open as Randi picked up the tray.

Andy and Zack were sitting in lawn chairs out in the back yard, "So, how old is Randi," Zack glanced over at Andy.

"She's like 32 or 33 why, you interested."

Zack took a swig of beer, "Maybe."

"Why don't you go talk to her then."

"Yeah, and then get my lungs ripped out by Jonathan, no thanks."

"Go talk to her,"

Zack walked over to Randi, who was talking to Neal and his girlfriend. Neal took Miki by the arm and as they walked away, Miki whispered in Randi's ear, "looks like he's got quite a package" Randi glanced down and blushed as she noticed the bulge in Zack's shorts.

"Hey," he stuck his hand out, "Zack Larson."

"Randi Hines, hey your dad's name is Wich."

Zack nodded, "My mom remarried. I didn't really know my dad growing up. Larson's my stepdad's name."

"Oh, we've got something in common. I didn't know my dad either."

"Well, if you aren't busy Friday, how'd you like to catch a movie,"

"Sounds good, I wont be home until around 3, so..."

"I can just give you a call. Where do you live?'

Randi pointed to the house across the street.

"Oh, shit, awkward." Randi laughed.

"I didn't know Jonathan was my dad when we moved here."

"Oh,"

"Its a long story, I will have to tell you all about it sometime."

"Well, looks like dad's ready to go, I will call you Friday ok."

Randi nodded and looked up as Miki practically ran over to her.

"So..."

"So what?" Randi started picking up paper plates and cups tossing them into a trash bag.

"You two going out?"

"He's calling me on Friday."

"OOOOOHHHHH, sounds good." Miki grinned, "you need to give me your number so we can keep in touch."

Randi wrote both her cell and landline numbers down and handed the paper to Miki.

"So, what's the story with you and my Uncle Neal?"

"Well, most of it's x-rated, but lets just say he grows on you."

Randi rolled her eyes and Miki laughed. "He thinks the world of you, talks about you all the time."

"Really" Miki nodded

"He's easy for me to talk to, I can talk to him a lot easier than I can my dad."

"Well, we all need someone to lean on, and I want you to know that you can talk to me too ok."

"Thanks, I appreciate that."

"Well, there are some things that you just cant talk to a man about."

"Yeah, I know." The two women walked into the back door as Jonathan was switching on the dishwasher.

"Hey, you didn't have to clean all that stuff up, we were going to do it later."

"Its ok." Randi walked over and hugged him " I didn't mind. I am going home and get some sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Good luck." Jonathan wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead. "Love you kid."

"I love you too," Randi gasped, "You are squeezing the shit outta me. Lemme go." She wriggled out of his grasp and was then grabbed up in another bear hug by Neal.

Randi walked in the front door of her house and locked the door behind her. She hated to admit to herself that she was looking forward to Friday night. Zack was fine as hell. She picked her cell phone up and saw that Mike had sent her a text. She almost just hit the delete button but sat down and read it.

'Guess you are out with someone else or ignoring me. Call me or text if you want to.'

Randi drove home Friday afternoon with mixed emotions of excitement and fear. She pulled into the garage and hit the remote to close the door behind her. Her phone was ringing when she walked in.

"Hey girl, its Miki."

"Hey, glad you called, I am so friggin nervous." Randi flopped down on the bed. "I don't know what to wear."

"Where are you going?"

"To the movies and then to dinner." Randi stood up and walked to her closet,

"Well, I would say choose something crotchless."

"Oh my god, you are sooooo nasty." Randi laughed.

"Why don't I come over and help you get ready."

"Sounds good, see you in a minute."

Randi opened the door and let Miki in.

"Girl this is an awesome house."

"Thanks, its hard to live in sometimes, but at least the mortgage is paid."

"Ok, lets go put together an ensemble for you that will knock him off his feet."

Miki thumbed through Randi's closet, "You aren't much for dressing up are you?"

"No, I am a boots and jeans kinda girl."

"Typical Hillstrand." Miki smiled at her.

"Well, try this shirt, with this underneath," Miki tossed her a black and purple plaid shirt and a black tank top. "Wear your black Wranglers and your ropers."

Miki helped Randi do her hair and makeup. The two chatted while Randi was getting dressed, Miki finding out quite a bit about the young girl.

"You know Randi, you aren't much younger than me." Miki said.

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just turned 38"

"Gosh, I didn't think you were that old."

"Baby, the closer you get to 40, the younger it starts to look."

"Thanks for helping me get dressed."

"No problem, so what time does Mr Hotpants get here."

"He called me before I left work, said he would be here around four or a little after."

Randi handed Miki a beer and they sat down at the table.

"How do you like your new job." Miki took a sip of beer and sat the bottle down.

"I love it. Working on the boat with dad was ok, but that engine room was so friggin loud, not to mention the fact that him, Neal and Andy watched me like a hawk."

"They care about you sugar, be thankful, a lot of giris don't have anyone who cares about them like that"

"I know, and I realize that now."

"Ok, gimme a hug and let me scoot" She gave Randi a squeeze, "Call me. I want details."

Randi laughed and walked Miki to the door.

At 4:15 Zack pulled into Randi's driveway, He stepped out of his black Silverado chevy dressed in a pair of tight levis and a light blue shirt.

"Hot damn" Randi thought to herself as she watched him walk up the driveway.

She answered the door as he was pulling off his sunglasses revealing a set of serious sex me eyes. Randi's breath caught in her throat and she knew she would have little problem forgetting about Mike.

"You ready."

"Yeah, just let me grab my keys." She picked her purse up off the couch and locked the door behind her. Zack opened the door for her and helped her in the truck. She glanced in the side mirror to see her dad and uncles peering out the window. She pulled her cellphone out of her purse and texted, "PERVS" to her Uncle Neal's cell phone.

After the movie, Zack took Randi out to an Italian restaurant not too far from her house.

"I have always wanted to eat here." She said as they sat down.

"Its a pretty nice place." He studied her face. She was a good looking woman.

"So you work with your dad?" Randi took a sip of beer. She was nervous as hell.

"Yeah, didn't you work on the boat with Jonathan last year."

"Yeah," Randi looked out the window.

"You ok Randi," Zack laid his hand on top of hers. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking about something I shouldn't be."

Randi and Zack ate dinner, and then sat and talked for what seemed like forever. The waitress came over to tell them that the restaurant would soon be closing.

"We can go back to my house and have a beer." Randi said.

"Sounds good to me."

They pulled into the driveway and Randi noticed the curtain in Jonathan's living room move. She unlocked the door and they walked inside.

"Its not weird for you with your dad living right across the street."

"Sometimes, its nice too though, having him and the uncles right there."

Randi walked to the kitchen and grabbed two beers, handing one of them to Zack. He looked at the picture of Staci over the fireplace.

"That your mom?" Randi nodded.

"Yeah, I miss her a lot."

Zack sat down on the couch, "How weird was it for you finding out that Jonathan was your dad."

Randi sat down beside him, "Pretty friggin weird. I actually went out on a date with Andy right after I moved here."

"What, you are shittin me?"

Randi shook her head, "It was a shock, and I was pretty pissed off with mama, but I kind of understand why she didn't tell me. If she hadn't left here, she would have been made to give me up, and I never would have known him."

Zack looked at his watch and realized it was almost 2am.

"Damn, I better go." Randi walked him to the door, " I had a nice time, hope we can see each other again."

"Yeah, I would like that."

Zack took her hands and leaned in to kiss her. Randi put his hands behind her back and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Um, Zack, we need to probably say goodnight." Randi looked down at the growing bulge in his pants.

"Yeah, we should." He kissed her again. "Can I call you tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." She watched him walk to his truck and shut the door.

She lifted her hands to her nose and sniffed. She could smell his aftershave on her hands.

The doorbell rang and Randi, still in her dreamy state, walked over and answered it.

"You mind telling me what the hell you are doing with Zack Larson."


	6. Chapter 6

Randi's coal black eyes flashed fire.

"How is it any of your damn business anyway?"

"Why didn't you call me back?"

"Cause you fucking hung up on me."

Jonathan stepped to the window and saw Mike and Randi toe to toe.

"Oh shit." He looked at Neal and shook his head.

"What," Neal walked to the window, "Maybe one of us should go over there."

"No, she can handle herself. I just hope the neighbors don't call the law."

Randi folded her arms and sat down on the couch, she had finally let him in. He stood by the door and then looked over at her.

"I guess I should have told you about my wife."

"Gee, you think just maybe."

"Randi, we were getting a divorce."

"And you couldn't have mentioned that to me?"

Randi stood up and walked to the door, "You know what, you need to leave, now, and don't come back."

Mike turned to say something to her, but thought better of it, and walked to his truck.

Randi was in the driveway polishing up her mom's old Honda. Jonathan saw her and walked across the street.

"You are up early."

"Yeah," Randi peered up at him and then back down at the car, "I am waiting for the guy I talked to this morning to come and get mom's car." Randi's eyes welled up with tears, and Jonathan slung an arm around her. "There's no sense in it just sitting here."

"I could have done this for you."

Randi shook her head no. "Its fine, I am ok really."

She wiped her eyes and went inside to get the title to the car. The man she had spoken to earlier drove up in a worn out Datsun that was sputtering and cut off when he pulled into the driveway. He slammed his fists down on the steering wheel and cussed. Another guy got out of the passenger side, and Randi was guessing they were brothers.

"Hey," He extended his hand to Randi, "Names Chuck," he pointed to the driver who was climbing out of the Datsun. "That's my brother Nate."

"Nice to meet you."

Chuck pointed at Jonathan, "Hey, aren't you the dude from that show…"

Jonathan nodded and shook the guys hand. He nodded to Randi, "She's my daughter."

Nate walked up, pissed as a wet hen, and kicked the front of the truck, "Piece of shit."

Chuck slapped him on the back of the head, "Watch your mouth, that's no way to talk in front of a lady."

"Mind if I take a look" Randi pointed to the truck. The boys moved to the side and she popped the hood.

"Head gasket's busted." She moved a wire and noticed it was frayed almost in two.

"I think I may have the parts you need in the garage, let me see if I can get it running for you. My dad can show you guys the car."

In no time, Randi had the old beat up truck running like a sewing machine.

"Man," Chuck looked at Jonathan and smiled, "I cant believe a girl just fixed my truck."

Randi took the cash for the car, and handed Chuck the title. They thanked her and drove off.

"You want a beer?" Randi looked at Jonathan as she started walking into the garage.

"Yeah, sure." He put his arm around her. "You are one hell of a mechanic kid."

"Well, mama told me that is what granddad did."

They walked inside and Randi handed her dad a beer before they sat down at the table.

"What was Fourtner doing over here?" Jonathan took a swig of beer and looked over at Randi.

"I don't know, I think he was secretly hoping for, you know."

"How'd things go with you and Zack?"

"Ok, I mean he's nice."

"Well, be easy on him, I don't think he is all that experienced if you know what I mean."

Randi gave him what Andy and Neal referred to as 'the Jonathan face' "What, he still a friggin virgin or something?"

Jonathan almost spat his beer out, and held his hand up.

"Now how the hell would I know that. I just don't think he's dated much is what I meant."

"OH, well, like I said, he's nice."

"Well," Jonathan stood up and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I gotta go."

Randi walked him to the door.

"You ok, I mean selling Staci's car was probably rough on you."

Randi's eyes misted. "She taught me how to drive in that car." Jonathan pulled her in for a bear hug. "I am ok dad. God quit squeezing me so hard." She pushed away from him.

Randi jogged in to answer the phone. She had been out in the garage cleaning off some of the tools that had belonged to her grandfather.

"Hey, you busy?"

Randi smiled when she heard Zack's voice.

"No, just cleaning some tools." She plopped down in the recliner" What's up?"

"Thought you might like to go get something to eat."

"Yeah, sure. Just give me an hour to clean up.."

"Ok, see you then."

Randi dressed thinking about what her dad had said. As hot as Zack was, Randi figured he would have girls crawling out of his back pockets. She was walking down the hall way when he rang the bell.

Randi opened the front door to find a very fine looking Zack standing there dressed in a light blue pullover and Khaki shorts.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," She reached behind her and locked the door.

"I thought we would ride up the coast." He looked over at her, "You like seafood"

"Yeah, I love seafood."

They stepped into the restaurant, and Zack took her hand to help her up the steps. She turned as they were walking in the door and spotted Mike's truck. "Great"

"What?" Zack turned and looked at her,

"Nothing," they were seated and Zack picked up a menu. Randi picked up her water glass and spied Mike sitting at the table with a blonde. She noticed that he was wearing his wedding band. She leaned up to Zack. "I will be right back."

Randi walked over to the table and touched the woman on the shoulder. Mike had a look like he had just crapped his pants.

"Can I talk to you for a second." Randi asked her, and she looked at Mike and shrugged. Randi led her over to a more un populated area of the room.

" I am guessing you are his wife." the woman nodded. "Well, I just wanted to apologize to you. Mike and I sort of had a fling, and I didn't know he was married or believe me, I wouldn't have given him a second look."

The woman took her hands and smiled. "Thank you, I appreciate your being honest with me."

Randi joined Zack back at the table. "What were you doing talking to Fourtner's wife?"

"I told her I was sorry."

"For what."

Randi looked at Zack and sighed, "For sleeping with her husband.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it has been FOREVER since this was updated, sorry. I have got my own acct now, (floridageorgialine, ya'll pop on over and read a story or two) but I promise I will keep writing on this one. Lets see what ole Zack's up to shall we. Thanks for the reviews ya'll and IrishCap, there will be smut in the next chappy I promise. **

Zack looked over at Randi, wondering what kind of damn girl he had hooked up with. He had to admit, it was classy of her to apologize to Mike's wife for what had gone on between them. They stopped at a red light, and he eyed her up and down. She was a fine ass woman. Even though she was up to her elbows in fuel and oil everyday, she was still very feminine.

"Lights green." Randi said, and he jumped.

"You dated a lot?" Zack said looking over at her.

"Not a lot, but yeah, I have had boyfriends if that's what you mean. Only guy I have been with since I moved here was Mike, and that turned out to be a big ass mistake." Randi turned in her seat, "Why do you ask?"

Zack shrugged, "Just wondering."

They pulled into her driveway and she reached for her purse, "Wanna come inside?"

"Sure." He got out and followed her up the walkway.

Miki and Randi were eating lunch the next day. Miki looked around and leaned over, "So have the two of you, you know. yet?"

"No, he hasn't even tried, I am beginning to wonder if he's gay."

"Girl, no man that looks that good is gay."

"He has only kissed me one time, and that was the first night we went out. We have been dating for over a month Miki."

"Well, when he kissed you, was it a peck or a tonsil inspection."

Randi laughed and rolled her eyes, "It felt like my thighs were gonna explode."

"See there, now no gay man's gonna do that to you." Miki leaned back, "maybe we need to go shopping, buy you a couple of new outfits, show the girls off some."

"I really don't feel comfortable showing myself like that."

"Well, if you want to get in Zack's pants, then you better get comfortable" Miki paid the ticket and grabbed her purse, "Come on, we are hitting the mall."

Randi stood in front of the mirror and smiled. She had to admit that Miki had good taste. Miki sat Randi down at the dressing table that use to be her mom's. "Ok, now we are gonna do your hair and put a little bit of makeup on you." Miki squeezed her shoulders, "You have got eyes just like your Uncle Neal's"

Miki fluffed Randi's hair, and sprayed it lightly with hairspray. "Ok, now you look good." She sat down on the bed, "So where are you two going?"

"Probably just out to eat and then back here. I like him a lot, he's just, I don't know, kind of skittish or something."

"Some girl probably hurt him bad." Miki winked at her, "you don't worry, he will be all over your little ass tonight, you just wait and see."

Zack pulled into Randi's driveway and got out of his truck. Neal and Andy were in the garage, and they both waved when they saw him pull up. It was more than intimidating for him that Randi's dad and uncles lived right across the street from her. He couldn't spend the night if he wanted to.

Zack rang the bell and Randi answered, Zack's jaw almost hitting the ground.

"You ok Zack?" Randi pulled her seatbelt on and he nodded

"Um, yeah I'm fine." He eyed her breasts. He had never noticed before what a damn rack she had on her.

"So, where are we going?"

"What do you feel like eating?" Zack said backing out of the driveway.

"Wouldn't mind a steak."

Zack pulled into a steakhouse that Randi had never been to before.

"Ever eat here?" he said taking her hand as they walked up to the door. He opened the door and held it for her as she walked in. He stared at her ass as she walked inside.

"No, I didn't even know this place was here." They sat down on a bench and waited for the hostess to seat them.

Randi was surprised how good the food was, and the prices were pretty reasonable too. She and Zack shared a strawberry chocolate dessert before he paid the tab and they headed back to Randi's house.

"You know, if you ever want to go to a movie or something," Zack said, and Randi shook her head, "No dinner's fine."

Zack was nervous as hell as Randi unlocked the front door. It seemed like everytime they returned home from a date, Jonathan was standing either at the front window of his house, or out in the garage, waiting for them.

"You want a drink?" Randi said and Zack nodded.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Nothing." he shook his head and sat down on the couch. Randi handed him a drink and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Your drink ok?"

"Yeah, its fine." he said smiling at her.

He leaned up and took Randi's hands, pulling her onto his lap. "You look good tonight." he gently eased her neck down and kissed her. "Really good."

Randi pushed her hands through his hair, feeling his hard cock pressing against her thigh. Zack groaned, running his hand up her back, before finally breaking the kiss.

"Randi, I need to be honest, I haven't done this much."

Randi pulled her shirt over her head, and reached around, unhooking her bra. Zack's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her tits.

"That's ok," she leaned down and kissed him, pulling his hand up to her breast, "I will teach you everything you need to know."


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, rockin hard on the Zack smut. Hope ya'll are enjoying the story. Hey IrishCap, bout time this boy got him some. :-)**

Zack looked up at Randi, and swallowed hard. He had wanted her for a long time, but didn't really know how to approach the subject. "Hey Randi, I wanna fuck the shit outta you." Was not exactly the most romantic line in the book. Zack hadn't been around his dad growing up, so he had really not had male influences in his life. The first time he ever saw a naked woman was when he was 12, the girl his mom had hired to babysit him, screwing her boyfriend on the couch. Zack thought he had wet his pants, until he got to school the next day and was telling his friend Ryan about what had happened.

Randi looked down at him and smiled, "Something wrong Larsen?"

"No," he shook his head, and pulled Randi down for a kiss.

Randi thought she heard footsteps out front, "Great," she thought to herself, "I am finally getting some from his hot ass, and here comes dad." The awesome attention Zack was giving her tits started to feel pretty good, and Randi let out a loud moan, the footsteps quickly retreated.

"You are some kind of hot." Zack said looking up at her, "but this couch is like really uncomfortable."

"Come on," Randi said standing up and taking his hand. She quickly removed her pants and kicked her boots off. She started to slide her panties off, and Zack stopped her.

"No," He said sliding his shirt off. "I want to do that."

Zack walked over to Randi and eased her down onto the bed, slowly sliding her silky panties down her legs. He looked at her smooth shaved pussy and was instantly turned on. He had never known a girl who did that.

"This has always been my favorite part." Zack said kneeling in front of her. "Taking my panties off?" Randi smiled at him.

"No, eating pussy," He said and dove in.

Randi soon found out that Zack didn't need to be taught a damn thing. He soon had her clawing the bed, begging him to make her cum, and he did. Randi sat up and pushed Zack down on his back, taking his rock hard cock into her mouth.

"Holy shit Randi, what..." he laid back on the bed and sighed. No girl had ever done that to him before. He knew he was about to cum, but didn't know if she would be cool with him going off in her mouth or not. Randi must have sensed it too, and climbed on top of him, easing him into her. She lowered her head, her long black hair cascading down her shoulder, her massive tits swaying back and forth over him. She rode him fast and hard, finally making him cum so hard he almost bucked her right off of him.

"Damn." he said breathless. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I don't kiss and tell." she said laying down beside him.

"You can stay the night if you want to." she said glancing at the clock, "Its almost three anyway."

"Three A.M.?" he said sitting up.

"Yeah, its ok, I can get up and cook us breakfast tomorrow morning."

Zack pulled her down onto his chest, "You have to work?"

"Just a couple of hours, I don't have to be in until 1."

"Well, I better let you get some sleep."

"What if I don't want to." she said kissing him, sliding her hand down his leg.

"Damn Randi, give a dude some recovery time will ya."

"Sure, be right back."

Randi went to the bathroom and came back into the bedroom, pouncing on Zack, who was almost asleep.

"Oh no you don't, you sexy mutherfucker, don't you go to sleep on me." She said pulling the covers back.

Randi was standing in the kitchen the next morning frying bacon when the doorbell rang. She went to answer it, and was grabbed up into a bear hug by her dad.

"Mornin," He said stepping into the living room, "See you had company last night."

"Yeah, and he's still asleep so be quiet." Randi poured Jonathan a cup of coffee, "and I don't appreciate you walking over here last night either."

"What the hell are you talking about, I didn't come over here."

"Where were you?" she turned and looked at her dad.

"Out with Toni," He said smiling.

"It must have been Uncle Neal or Andy then, somebody was out there."

"No, your Uncle Neal was out with Miki, and Andy's at your gramas."

Randi scowled and swore under her breath, that could leave only one other person.

"Well, thanks for the coffee, you gotta work today?" he said pulling her to his chest, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, but only for an hour or two." she sat down at the table, "Who'd know that an airplane engine was such a pain in the ass to put in."

Jonathan laughed and walked to the door. Randi got up and followed him, "Well babe," he said kissing her cheek, "See you after while."

"You gonna be home tonight?"

"Nah," He said popping his ball cap on his head and walking down the driveway.

Randi was pissed. Who the hell did he think he was anyway. Zack came into the kitchen, sliding his arms around her.

"Thought I heard a man in here." he said kissing her neck

"You did, it was my dad." she turned and looked at him, "When we were sitting on the couch last night, did you hear someone walking outside?"

"Well, I really wasn't paying attention." He reached up and grabbed her tits, "These were in my face remember?"

Randi shook her head, "Guess it was a cat or something." she sighed, "You eat, I need to get ready to go to work."

"I'll drive you," he said kissing her. "Then we can maybe go at it again when I pick you up."

"What about dinner?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We can pick something up on the way home."

Randi worked like a dog, and finally managed to get the engine in the plane. With a sense of accomplishment, she walked out of the hanger, the smile she had on her face immediately returning to a frown.

"What the hell do you want?" she said scowling. Elliot Neese was walking toward her.

"Looking for you, thought you might like to go for a drink or something."

Randi tossed her wrench into the toolbox, closing the lid with her foot, "Well, think again puddin pants, I am taken."

Zack jogged across the parking lot, scooping Randi up into his arms.

"I don't want to get grease all over you."

"I don't give a shit if you do." He said kissing her before setting her down on the ground. "What did he want."

"To take me for a drink." Randi shook her head, "He is totally disgusting."

"Yeah, he's a fucking liar too." Zack leaned against the front of the plane, crossing his arms over his chest, "Don't be surprised if you don't hear him saying he's slept with you."

"I better not hear that."

Zack shook his head, "I would feel sorry for him if Jonathan or one of your uncles heard him say it. They'd beat his ass." He pulled her up against him, "You just about done?"

"Yeah, I am done, finally."

"Good," He said kissing her, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me put this up." she reached down and picked up the toobox and sat it inside the office. She came out a few minutes later, locking the door behind her.

Zack pulled in to a Chinese restaurant and he and Randi went inside. They were waiting for their order when Mike walked in. He spotted Randi and Zack, totally into each other and turned to leave. Randi saw him and stood up.

"I will be right back." she walked out the door behind Mike, stopping him at his truck.

"Were you outside my house last night?"

He gave her a disgusted look and started to turn his back to her.

"I asked you a fucking question, and you may as well tell the truth. I know those were your tire treads." Randi folded her arms and glared at him, "Just who the hell do you think you are anyway?"

"I thought maybe, you know what Randi, just forget it."

"You thought what, You'd cheat on your wife with me again?"

Mike looked down at her, "Randi , think what you want, I really care about you."

"Yeah, and from what I hear, you have a pregnant wife at home, try taking care of her, and leave me the hell alone." she spun on the heel of her boot and walked back inside.

"You ok?" Zack looked at her when she sat back down.

"No, he was hanging around outside my house last night, I knew I heard something."

"You know his wife's pregnant?"

"Yeah, dad told me. Maybe I should tell my Uncle Andy and just let him beat the hell out of him."

"Don't worry, I will take care of it." he took her hand and smiled.

Zack and Randi returned back to her house and he sat the bags on the counter.

"I need to run out for a minute, Why don't you get cleaned up while I am gone."

"The food will get cold Zack."

He kissed her and grinned, "It would have gotten cold anyway, be right back."

He got into his truck and drove to Mike's house.

Zack saw Mike standing on the side of the house and walked up to him.

"Hey man," Mike said, "What brings you by?"

"I think you know, and you need to leave Randi alone. You have a wife, who's having your kid, why don't you concentrate on that."

Mike looked at Zack, scowling, "Who are you to tell me to leave someone alone?"

"She's with me, and if I catch you sneaking around her house like that again, well, I would hate for your wife to find out, especially now, and if Jonathan got wind of it, he'd take your damn lungs out with a wrench," Zack turned and started back to his truck, "Just be smart man, and leave her alone." Zack climbed back into his truck and drove off.

"Where'd you go?" Randi said standing up as Zack walked in.

"Just had a little talk with Fourtner that's all." Zack kissed her, "You ready to eat?"

"Zack, I don't need a bodyguard, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can take care of yourself Randi, I just don't want him lurking around here." Zack sat down at the table, "You know he heard us."

Randi sat down and took the box of chicken from Zack, "You think I should tell my dad?"

He shrugged, "I would."

Randi sighed. "I just wish he'd leave me alone."

"I think he will now."

"Why, what did you say to him?"

"Just told him he needed to take care of his wife, and leave you alone." Zack smiled at her, "Cant say that I blame him though, a little bit of you's like sweet liquor, just cant get enough."

"Well, how would you like an encore performance." Randi said straddling him.

Zack slid her shirt off, and unhooked her bra, "Damn Randi," he said lowering his head, taking a perfect pink nipple into his mouth, "you have got an amazing set of tits."

"Yeah" Randi said tossing her head back, "and you have got an amazing mouth." She groaned and dug her fingers into his hair.


	9. Chapter 9

"You know, I feel kind of weird going out on a date with your dad." Zack sat down on the bed and pulled his boots on. Randi stuck her head out of the bathroom door, toothbrush in hand.

"Its not a date, he just wants us to meet him at the bar."

"Guess he wants you to meet his new girlfriend." Zack walked up behind her, sliding his hands under her bosom, "Guess I will have to keep my hands off these till we get home."

"I already met Toni, and yeah, since my Uncle Neal and Andy will be there too, you better keep your hands to yourself."

Zack knew Andy would be cool with him showing affection to Randi, but Neal was a different story. He treated her almost like she was his daughter.

"Ok, if you are ready, come on." Zack picked up his keys.

"Why are you in such a damn hurry anyway?" Randi grabbed her purse and keys.

Zack pulled her close, and kissed her slow, "Cause, the quicker we get there, the quicker we can leave, and the quicker I can get in your pants, that's why."

Zack pulled into a parking spot and cut the engine immediately leaning over and pawing Randi's breast, giving her a long slow kiss.

"God Zack, you just wanna do it right here in the parking lot?"

"Yeah," he said grinning. He had never been so hot for anyone. "Come on, lets go inside."

Randi spied her dad talking to Toni in the corner of the bar. He waved when he saw her. She pointed to the table where Neal was sitting with Miki and Andy, "Go sit, I will be right back."

She walked over and hugged her dad, and said hello to Toni. Toni looked up as Elliott Neese walked in.

"I sure hope he's not gonna show his ass and cause trouble tonight." Toni looked up at Jonathan and sighed.

"Don't worry, me and the boys will take care of him if he starts anything." He kissed her and slid his arm around Randi, and they walked to the table.

"You and Zack seem to be getting along."

"Yeah, I like him a lot."

"I understand he and Fourtner had a little conversation."

Randi stopped and looked up at him, "Dad I wasn't gonna tell you about this, but remember the other night when I thought you or one of the uncles had walked over to my house."

"Yeah, why."

"Well, it was Mike."

"What the hell was he doing at your house."

"Guess."

"Well, he'd be smart to keep his ass away from you."

"I think he will."

Miki stood up and took Randi's arm, "Come on, lets go to the ladies room?"

Zack looked at Neal and pointed to Randi and Miki as they headed to the restroom, "You ever wonder why they have to go to the bathroom in pairs?"

Neal shrugged, "Never thought about it."

Miki looked under stalls and finally leaned against the counter, folding her arms over her chest and looking at Randi.

"What?" Randi looked at her.

"Just a heads up, Neese has been running his mouth."

"About?"

"You, he's been talking shit saying what a good lay you are, he better hope to hell Neal doesn't hear him." Miki was talking to herself. Randi had bolted out the door and confronted Elliott.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking shit about me?" Randi poked him in the chest. Jonathan, Neal, Andy and Zack stood up and walked over to where they were standing.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Elliott said grinning at her.

"I hear one more thing you have said about me, and I'll bust your ass."

"Just telling it like it is baby."

Randi spun around and caught Elliot right under the chin. He staggered, and she punched him again, this time splitting his eye open. He fell to the ground, and she gave him a good swift kick to the ribs.

"Hell son," Andy gave Zack a shove, "Get control of your woman."

Zack picked Randi up and tossed her over his shoulder as Jonathan pushed the door open.

"What the fuck was all that shit?" Jonathan walked over to her, "Miranda, answer me now."

She looked up at her dad through tears, "Im sorry dad."

"You need to be telling Toni you're sorry, I hope to hell you didn't just cause her to lose her job."

"What was I suppose to do, just let Elliot get by with running his damn mouth?"

Jonathan pointed to Zack, "Keep her out here, I'll be right back."

Zack put his arms around a sobbing Randi, "What's wrong, why'd you do that?"

"Elliot's going around telling people that I slept with him." she looked up at him, "He's bragging about it."

Zack's jaw tightened, "That fuckin bastard."

Jonathan walked back out, followed by Neal and Andy. Andy spun Elliot around and grabbed him by the collar, "You just think you got your ass kicked, you better shut your fuckin mouth, and I mean it. You don't say another damn word about my niece." Andy shoved him toward his truck and walked over to Zack and Randi,

"You ok baby?" he hugged her, and she nodded

"Hes such a jerk,"

"Yeah," Zack said, "at sea and on land."

"Why don't you take her home." Jonathan said, "He's not pressing charges."

"I wouldn't give a fuck if he did, it would be worth it to me."

"Well, you can thank Toni. She didn't call the cops on him the other night, so he told her he'd just go on home, and not come back."

"Daddy, I swear, if he says anything else..."

"You let us handle it, you little hot head," He kissed the top of her head. He nodded to Zack, "Take her home."

Zack pulled into Randi's driveway and she opened the passenger door and headed for the house.

They walked inside, and she tossed her purse on the couch.

"Randi, if you want me to go home."

"No, I don't, I want you to stay here." she sat down on the couch, "Why the hell's he sayin shit like that anyway?"

"Because he knows he cant have you I guess, he knows you aren't interested in him."

"He's grose. If he was the only man on earth, and my absolute last chance for reproduction, I would stay childless."

Zack laughed as she headed to the kitchen, "You want a beer?"

"Yeah," He walked in the kitchen behind her, "Hope you aren't gonna let that idiot spoil the evening."

She turned and put her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to meet hers, "Not a chance,"

Zack sat his beer on the counter behind her, and picked her up, carrying her down the hall.

"Um Zack, we need to be using something." Randi said pushing him up, "You got a condom?

"Yeah, but now's a hell of a time for you to be bringing that up." He picked his wallet up and walked into the bathroom.

"You didn't worry about this the other four times we did this." He said crawling up the bed, latching on to one of her massive boobs.

"I don't want a baby right now." she said panting, "God you do that soo good."

"I'm glad I met you." He said easing his hard on into her.

"Me too," she said wrapping her legs around him, "Now shut up and fuck me."

"God Randi." Zack laid back as Randi began to give him another killer blow job. Zack, after climaxing hard on Randi's massive tits, repaid the favor. Randi clawed the bed, gasping as Zack licked and sucked her hot wet pussy.

"You feel better?" Zack soaped up her back as they stood in the shower.

"Not really." she took the soap from him and lathered up his chest, "I should have beat him half to death."

"Remind me not to ever piss you off." he said grinning at her.

"Its not funny Zack, he's fucking lying."

"I know, he's frustrated cause Val doesn't want his sorry ass."

"Whose Val?" Randi turned the shower off and stepped out, handing Zack a towel.

"His baby mama." Zack took the towel from her, "that dude has got more damn drama in his life than any woman I have ever been around."

"Well, he can keep his drama away from me."

"Hey, if he comes around you again, either at work or here, tell me ok."

"I am not really worried about here. Uncle Andy would kill him, I am more concerned about him showing up at work. His cousin or something works there."

"He better leave you alone." Zack pulled her to him, "you are taken." He pulled her to his chest. How the hell had he fallen in love with Jonathan Hillstrands daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Zack sat in the bar drinking his third crown and coke. After four months of dating, and very awesome sex, Randi had broken things off between the two of them. Toni, Jonathan Hillstrands new wife, and waitress at the bar, walked over to the table and sat down.

"You ok sugar?"

"Yeah." He sighed and looked up at her, "Toni, I hope this doesn't mess up the friendship between my dad and Jonathan."

"Oh no, in fact, we are going to Mexico to stay at your dad's house for a week or two. You should come with us."

"Nah, I think I am going to Florida for a couple of months."

Toni shook her head, suddenly feeling sorry for Zack. Jonathan had told her that he had fallen hard for a daughter of one of the fellow crabbers, and during King Season, had messed around and gotten herself pregnant. Jonathan told her that Bill didn't think Zack would ever get over that girl, until he met Randi.

"Well," she patted his arm, "If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Toni."

Zack slung a twenty on the table and walked out to his truck. He flipped through his contact list and called his dad's cell.

"Hey dad, I am headed to Florida, I will call you when I get there." Zack laid his phone in the seat and headed home to pack a bag.

He hit the interstate bound for Florida. Zack was a good looking guy and had never had a problem fining women, he had always been shy, and unsure of himself. He had always secretly wished he was more like Scott or Josh, they had charm and always had girls falling off of them. Zack hit the I-10 exit and set the cruise control on the Escalade he had rented. He planned to hit the beach, get laid and wipe Randi Hillstrand from his life forever.

**Ok, never fear, this is not where the story ends. Me and floridageorigaline have started a part two to this story called Looking For A New Love. SOOOOO, ya'll pack a bag climb in and buckle your seatbelts, cause we headed to Panama City Beach! Hey, I see the exit sign. Lets go!**


End file.
